Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: The president's son has been captured by a notorious criminal who has the power to make his victims fall in love with him except that this boy has turned the tables on them.
1. Chapter 1

• **Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

The president's son has been captured by a notorious criminal who has the power to make his victims fall in love with him except that this boy has turned the tables on them.

**Chapter 1**

Shukaku Sand sat in the oval office of the white house lazily skimming through papers he needed to sign to either pass a bill or nullify an agreement. He glanced to the side and spotted his busy bodied secretary moving his hands rapidly trying to sort through a whole load of confidential papers that he knew his eyes should not even mistakenly glance. He pushed his sandy blonde, brown and red streaked hair from his face to sigh loudly enough to get the attention of the redhead.

Either he hadn't heard the throat clearing act or he just decided to ignore his superior and continue sticking his nose where it really didn't belong.

"Kyuubi." he said loudly. That was more than he normally said to the redhead at any given time. They'd been working together for so long that they no longer needed to communicate by words. Grunts and hmmps and constant shoving of papers or sticky notes worked well enough. They seemed to get the point that needed to be said.

The redhead slowly lowered the pile of paper that his eyes had been greedily reading to turn and grin sheepishly and his president. Shukaku could only sigh and shake his head. If Kyuubi had been older he was positive that he'd have taken Shukaku's place a long, long time ago. The man loved politics as how he loved the drama. The man practically breathed of the drama that occurred in, around and about the oval office. It was a pretty scandalous place even though it held so much authority.

Kyuubi sneaked over to him and sat before him in one of the chairs facing the desk to which the somewhat newly appointed president sat. "About that new bill concerning Medicare Mr. Sand, you wanna know what I think?" he whispered leaning forward and glancing left and right suspiciously as if he expected someone to be eavesdropping on their conversation. In truth, the president, or anyone that stepped foot into this office had no privacy. There were cameras and microphones hidden all over the room curtseys of the secret service.

They had even taken it up on themselves to heighten their already tight security because of the nasty letters that members of parliament have been sending to the president. Those nasty letters were threats that the president should resign or they would tell the public of his gender preferences.

They had it so wrong.

Shukaku was confused about his sexual preferences at the moment. Occasionally spotting a cute male and having some odd thoughts about him just as any other man but it could be considered normal seeing as to which day and age they lived but it was his son that he was worried about.

He turned his attention back to Kyuubi to notice that he was standing on his feet and bouncing enthusiastically as he described a massive car crash.

"- then the car went whoosh!" he exclaimed flinging his arms into the air his jacket rising with the act to reveal the blue shirt that was tucked tightly into his pants for just such occasion. "They couldn't even believe it! And the high cost of Medicare must have sent them into a hissy fit! I'm positive that Medicare can't cover all those but if we cancel the Aburame claim and nullify the old bill we could construct a completely new and completely better bill. Everyone will love it!" the redhead said nodding enthusiastically as well. Shukaku really didn't have the patience to listen to his babbling secretary anymore. He had a massive headache brewing plus he had a tabloid to read.

"I'm sure that that's a great idea but I need some alone time. I have a lot on my mind that I need to sort through. Especially concerning my son." he said as he exhaled through his nose. Kyuubi's spirit died down and he sat back down with a pout but sobered up a little afterwards.

"Is it about Gaara being gay?"

"It is about Gaara being everything." the president sighed and tiredly pushed himself from his table and over to the wall with a picture frame of him and his son when the boy had turned 16. They were standing in front of a water land amusement park in nothing but swim trunks as they smiled broadly into the camera.

He missed that Gaara. The Gaara that could do more than smirk and stare blankly at him when he tried to scold him. He missed the splitting image of himself. The same broad smile and sandy blonde hair with brown and red streaks.

After he had been elected president not eleven months ago he noticed that his boy started to change. He became withdrawn and distant. Not to mention cold. To everyone.

Then he met the ever enthusiastic Kyuubi who unconsciously encouraged him to fully dye his hair red. That was eight months ago when he was fully moving into the white house. After that Gaara got a tattoo and decided to proudly present it when he not only came late but also stood not more than three feet away on stage to his right at his inauguration. The camera was more directed at him than the new president being sworn in.

Gaara had the audacity to put a Japanese kanji on the part of his face where his newly cut hair was parted. It was there for the world to see. The kanji said 'Love'. Shukaku had started to wonder if his boy was thinking that he no longer loved him so he made it his duty to visit him in his room every night and kiss the tattoo that he detested and told him that he loved him. The first time he had done it his son's teal eyes had widened very much and his jaw had hung open. Shukaku felt offended by the gesture but ignored it as he left. After a week Gaara started replying. Telling his father that he loved him back. It made Shukaku's heart swell.

"I'm going into the lounge." he pulled the picture frame open and closed the space between his eye and the eye scanner emitted a green beam that scanned his golden eyes then beeped rapidly five times before several licks were heard clicking and the supposed wall with the oval seal hanging on it simply swung forward.

"But-"

"We will speak later," he said dismissively and stepped into the room. He pressed a button on the wall and waited for the satisfying click of the locks of the door before he sighed heavily and collapsed on a soft velvet sofa face first. He sighed as he remembered the old days. The better days.

Things were going so well back then until Gaara popped up in his office with a rebellious looking taller and older blonde male and proclaimed that the man was his boyfriend. His Gaara had only been eighteen. The man looked like he was in his late twenties. In truth the man was only twenty-three and was very beautiful with his outstanding ocean blue eyes but he obviously was a bad influence. The biker appearance was enough to have Shukaku's blood boiling at the fact that Gaara could betray him like that!

He'd initially wanted to lock the redhead up and put him away for as long as it took for him to finally announce that he's straight once more. Even if it meant sending in various women to seduce him!

But he hadn't.

And even though his blood was boiling to the extent that his ears were turning red he had exhaled sharply and shook the boy's hand. His name was Narowto. Or something close to that. He hadn't cared to learn his name.

He did however have some of his bodyguards start to make themselves visibly noticeable when they went out on their 'dates'. The things that they did that the guard had reported to him and described to him physically made him sick to his stomach. He ordered them to keep them a reasonable distance apart after he realized that his boy was sexually active.

"Oh God!" the president moaned into the couch before slowly rolling and falling off. "He may have contracted something!" he wailed feeling very useless.

•

Gaara smirked at the man under him before proceeding to grind away like there was no tomorrow. "Oh shit!" the man groaned loudly throwing his head back and gripping unto Gaara's hips as though they were his lifeline.

"You're moaning like a wanton bitch," Gaara commented lowly barely focusing on the man underneath him. This was a pathetic one. They were still clothed and doing only a little bumping and grinding and yet the loser had already come. Twice.

He looked up at him and growled lowly but Gaara crushed their erections together and had the man whimpering like a desperate puppy.

Gaara sighed. He was bored now. They'd been at this for a little over 20 minutes and he had to admit that his erection was upset with him. It didn't want to live with just the exotic look of the men that caught their interest. Truth be told, Gaara was still a virgin so any guy could do him but at this point in the teen's mind he wanted someone who kept on intriguing him. Made him continuously want more and more. He was tired of 'face sex' as he liked to call it because it was the man's face that would excite him but his aura would just kill Gaara's mood.

Just like this one was.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. They were currently hiding away from the public at the Uchiha's family penthouse at the very top of a very well established building. This was the first time that they were being intimate and it was also their last.

Sasuke was gorgeous. Always had been. Always will be. Rich, smart, nasty sense of humor, perverted and most importantly rich. The ideal qualities that someone, not like Gaara, would chase.

The Uchiha was all bark and no bite. Here the famous and mighty Uchiha was, under him practically crying to be taken by the younger and smaller male. Gaara almost rolled his eyes.

'Besides…' Gaara thought stopping abruptly as he got fed up with the show. 'He's a bore now…' he really had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

The Uchiha's head snapped up as he grabbed the thin waist of the president's son to force him to continue to sit on him. Sasuke had really thought that something interesting would be happening, any minute soon. So why was the sexy red head getting up?

"Release me," he said in a very bored tone as if he hadn't just been grinding their erections to mush. Sasuke fixed him with a cold glare to which he chuckled and brushed aside like a pouting child. He gently pried Sasuke's fingers from his waist and gracefully pulled away. "My father must be having a panic attack," he said monotonously. He grabbed his shoulder bag and sauntered his way to the bathroom all the while keeping the attention of a very stunned, very rejected Uchiha. "Hope you don't mind me using you're shower." he called before closing and locking the door. He didn't want anyone to get any naughty ideas. He almost chuckled at the thought.

*^*

"Are you going to leave now?" Sasuke asked much more composed than he was half hour ago. Gaara was currently drying his red locks while making sure they stuck out just right. He liked the thought of a red halo. It seemed attractive to him. Perhaps it would one day attract his mystery man. His hidden prince charming.

"Didn't you hear when I said that my father must be worried sick? I swear. The man needs to lighten up. What does he think I'm doing?" Gaara scoffed. Sasuke raised an amused brow but kept his comments to himself.

•

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the wall that the president had been wailing behind for the past hour.

"What's going on?" he heard a familiar voice ask from behind him. He spun around delightedly and immediately pulled the younger redhead into his arms. He let out a strangled gasp and the guard that was standing inconspicuously near the wall took several warning steps forward. Kyuubi smiled sheepishly before releasing Gaara and brushing down his hair, which spiked back into place, and dusting off his clean clothes.

"Oh no!" Shukaku wailed from the other side of the wall. Gaara raised a thin almost invisible brow and stared at the place where the sound came from. He blinked several times before walking over to the wall and pulling the picture frame open.

"Uhmm G- Gaara," Kyuubi stuttered hesitant to what he should be saying. Gaara stepped away from the retina scanner to look at his role model.

"What is it Kyuu?" he asked narrowing his eyes but they still held a bit of amusement in them.

He hesitantly looked towards the wall and wrung his wrist. "You're father's having a nervous breakdown," he blurted his golden eyes piercing into teal one. Gaara again raised a thin eyebrow. "He's really worried about you Gaara." Kyuubi said quietly pulling Gaara into a softer embrace. "I really think you should-"

"I'm a bad father! What man can't even keep track of his own kid much less a country?" Shukaku wailed.

Gaara shook his head in amusement but hid his smile. "I'll go talk to him," he said pulling away from Kyuubi and moving back to the retina scanner. His irises were accepted and the beeping and clicking of locks were heard.

•

Shukaku peeked up from his place on the floor to look at the intruder. He was pretty sure that it would be Kyuubi coming in to check on him. He had been shouting for quite a while now and perhaps he had a meeting soon. He would need to compose himself. But not yet. He wanted to cry some more.

"Father," he heard the monotonous voice of his son and was off the ground in a second. He blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming but as he blinked he came face to face with all his problems.

"Gaara," he breathed clearing his throat and exhaling loudly. He slumped into the couch and buried his face in his hands. Gaara had to once again suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

'This is the man that's supposed to run this country?' he thought but he realized he couldn't really be upset. He was having a lot of pressure put on him and he really did love him. Gaara had to admit the fact that his father would give up his position for him in a heart beat. He sighed loudly and placed himself beside his father. He wasn't sure what to say about his behavior as of late so he decided to wait for one of his father's legendary scolding. However the man just sat there quietly. Seemingly statue like.

Gaara felt very awkward but he soon just decided to relax. This was still his father. The man who had been there for him since his mother had left so many years ago. He scooted closer to his father and slung his arm around his shoulder then laid his head down. At first he had expected his father to tense up and move away but he didn't even shift a muscle. "Father?" he questioned lifting his head but Shukaku pulled it back down and rested his hands in the red locks. He heard Shukaku exhale loudly before turning and hugging Gaara to his chest. He hadn't expected that but he relaxed into the loving touch. No man's touch could compare. "Father," he whispered softly.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much? What have you been up to?" Shukaku finally released him and looked into his son's teal eyes.

Gaara broke it and looked to the ground. "I've been… occupied," he whispered. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Shukaku relaxed into the couch and looked at his beloved son with warm but tired eyes. "I realize that I cannot stop you from going out there and doing what you want but please… be careful. I don't want you catching anything out there," Gaara stared at him with horrified eyes.

'What is he saying?' he thought a headache forming.

"I'm not concerned about the public views and opinions but about your health. They haven't got a cure for everything," he glanced at Gaara, "But I will be willing to-"

"Father!" Gaara exclaimed pushing up from the couch. Shukaku stared at him with confused eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Shukaku closed his and sighed, "You're a very attractive young man, Gaara, and I'm aware of you're sexual preferences and most men out there are very-"

"Father!"

"I know this is very awkward for you but we really should discuss-"

"There's nothing to discuss-"

"Please don't interrupt-"

"You don't interrupt! I'm not sexually active father!" Gaara shouted. That was probably the loudest he had spoken in months. His father stared at him with bulging eyes for a few minutes in silence.

"But the blonde boy with the piercings…" his father spoke softly. Gaara sighed and rubbed his face before going back to sit on the couch beside his father. He stared at him with weary eyes.

"Naruto was just a thing. We didn't do anything uhm explicit," 'If that word could be used,' he mused.

"Oh," was all Shukaku said before slumping back in the couch and seeming much older than thirty-five.

"Father, I'll be more careful. I promise. You really shouldn't worry about me. You have bigger problems to worry about," he waved vaguely towards a map on the far side of the wall that faced them of their country. Shukaku raised a blonde brow and looked over to his son before chuckling darkly.

"You are my biggest problem," he chuckled lightly. Gaara glared playfully at him before getting from the couch.

"I'm going to my room. If you need me just call." he said before going before the retina scanner and identifying himself he was satisfied with the clicking of the many locks. "Do me a favor," he said before stepping out. "Please don't need me." Shukaku smiled at the couch before sighing and falling asleep.

Kyuubi timidly pushed his head in while quietly knocking on the frame of the door. "Mr. Sand?" he called but was answered with the light snoring of the president. He quietly slipped into the room and peeked over the couch at the president. He snickered lightly before pulling out his phone and snapping a couple pictures of the sleeping man. He snickered some more before creeping out.


	2. Chapter 2

• **Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

**Warning: NejiKiba** (Sweets: I'm really sorry Mewzers, I had no idea that there were persons who hated NejiKiba, my apologies.)

**Chapter 2**

He sighed and rubbed his aching shoulders before rolling them in small circles. He exhaled slowly and quietly before slipping into the entry way of the dimly lit room. His goal tonight was the Konoha necklace. The necklace was given to the country as a gift, a sort of property treaty along with the princess that wore it. He wasn't too familiar with the story but he knew that the lucky lady in his life would truly appreciate such an exquisite gift.

He pulled out a compact make up set and blew its contents into the room. The beams of green lasers soon became visible. He shook his head and smirked. 'They couldn't have been red,' he scoffed before he started to scope the room for a control panel or a security box. He didn't spot one but the gleam of the necklace behind the very shiny very clear display case did catch his eyes. His fingers instinctively started to twitch with the need to get it. He was a kleptomaniac at heart. He smirked to himself before pushing up from the wall. 'Perhaps if I maneuver my body just right I might just avoid getting a limb slashed off by these lasers,' he took a cautious step forward and lept over the first laser.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Shit motion sensor!' he scowled and glanced behind for the inevitable scuffle of feet from the guards but none was heard. "They must be doubting my skills," he smirked before adjusting his raven like mask. He heard a hiss and spun around just in time to dip his head and launch his body forward as the glare of a green laser raced to his body. The beeping intensified and soon more lasers were headed towards him.

He slumped his back as he looked at the three on coming very deadly lasers. He sighed and shook his head, "Great. Just fantastic!" he snarled.

•

Shukaku slumped down in his bed and grabbed a few pillows from the head of the bed to prop himself up as he clicked through channels. "There's nothing on TV anymore…" he muttered as he channel surfed.

"-It was said to be impenetrable but the Hawk had mana-" he flipped the channel.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyuubi snarled snatching the remote from the president and flipping back to the news channel. The redhead had been sitting at the head of the bed all decked out in his navy blue pajamas with dark blue fuzzy slippers at the foot of the bed to match without saying much but decided to make his presence known when the news was changed.

"-once again only a raven feather was left in the display case where the once beautiful and priceless Konoha necklace lay." the president crawled back to the head of the bed and wrapped Kyuubi in his arms. The latter hissed at him and pulled away harshly to focus on the news, his eyes glued to the screen. He smirked to himself before slowly crawling behind Kyuubi once more.

"If you disturb me one more time! I'll castrate you!" Kyuubi hissed lowly. He grabbed the pillow Shukaku had been lying on before to stuff between his legs so he could rest his elbows on it.

"I don't see how you do it…" Shukaku muttered. He hated the news. Never had liked and probably would never like it despite his status in his country. That was why he needed Kyuubi. The man was so scandalous and so overdramatic that he was the most current aware man that Shukaku knew. It was what helped him to do his job properly… so he had said anyways.

When the anchor announced the upcoming programs Kyuubi allowed him to be wrapped up into the strong arms of his boyfriend. "What do you think about the Hawk huh?" Shukaku sighed at the question. The only thing he hated the most of his loud mouthed and inquisitive boyfriend was when we wanted to talk about the news. He never knew the right things to say to defend a point and for various reasons. The strongest one being that he didn't even watch the news but to Kyuubi that was as good as no excuse.

"I don't like him." Shukaku spoke truthfully, "He's a criminal of the highest degree. He deserves to be caught and put away for a long time."

"But don't you think there's a reason?" Kyuubi said softly, obviously sympathizing with the thief. Always the humanitarian.

"There's always a reason. It's if that reason is valid that's important. And in any case, there is no just enough reason to betray your country by taking the most important things that lie within it. If a country can't depend on it's own who will it depend it?" Kyuubi was troubled to say the least. He always thought he could fix everything. He was a 'My heart's on my sleeve' kinda guy. Shukaku loved and hated that about him.

"Maybe we could issue a statement." Shukaku raised a bushy blonde brow at the redhead that never failed to amuse to him.

"Addressing…?"

"The Hawk!" Kyuubi exclaimed enthusiastically, flailing his arms but not enough to break free from Shukaku's hold. "We could send a message to him!" Shukaku sighed loudly. "Now before you say no!" he interjected before Shukaku could open his mouth, "We'd simply tell him that what he's doing is wrong-"

"You think he doesn't know?"

"He's a kleptomaniac!"

"I didn't hear that on the news…"

"They don't need to say it on the news. I went to med school."

"You flunked out-"

"That's beside the point." Kyuubi pouted placing a small kiss on the president's lip which earned him a small smile. "I know a little bit about these things and he's so far gone for stuff that is shiny, priceless and otherwise he would have never have obtained. Kleptomaniacs' just steal because they can't help themselves. We should offer him help. Maybe he'll-" Shukaku cut him off with a short kiss then stared into his golden eyes.

He pulled up into a sitting position and pulled Kyuubi closer to his body. He caressed his hair line from front to back then gently pull him closer and sealed their lips together. "You're rambling again Hun," he whispered when they parted. Kyuubi blushed lightly before sealing their lips again but this time it was much more passionate. Shukaku pulled Kyuubi closer until his body was flush against his. He slowly laid him down all the while making sure that their lips never parted.

As they pulled apart he stared down into the golden orbs that he had come to love so much. "I love you…" Shukaku whispered. Kyuubi stared back into Shukaku's orbs before his eyes teared up and he gently pushed on Shukaku's chest. The latter stared down at him with confused eyes and wiped away a stray tear.

"But not enough to tell Gaara about us…?" Kyuubi whispered his voice breaking at the end. Shukaku sighed deeply and kissed away a few more tears then licked his lips.

"It's- he's not-" he sighed and looked towards the door. He couldn't meet the pained expression of the one he loved. "The time's not right." he whispered but the damage had still been done. He felt more pressure on his chest so he pushed up and let Kyuubi up.

He heard him sniffle so he went behind him and placed his hands on his shoulder but Kyuubi shrugged him off and slipped his feet into his fuzzy slippers. "Send me a memo of the right time then." he sniffed before grabbing his pillow and started making his way to the door.

"Kyuubi please-"

"Good night Mr. President," he said formally before slipping out of the room. Shukaku sighed and dropped himself unto the bed. He groaned before rolling unto his belly and groaning again.

•

Gaara groaned lightly before rubbing his neck lightly and rolling unto his back. With another groan he rolled back over and grabbed his remote. He clicked the TV on and started to flip through the channels but froze when he saw a display of a beautiful blue necklace surrounded with blue gems with an even more beautiful sapphire stone in the centre of it. 'What a beautiful necklace,' he mused before a flashing red question mark blinked in front if the necklace making the necklace disappear a few times before reappearing. He frowned slightly and turned up the volume up.

"The priceless treaty necklace of the princess was stolen by who officials believe to be the Hawk. The calling card, a black feather was left behind at the scene of the crime resting on the bed that had once belonged to the priceless necklace. It is also reported that-" the reporter stopped speaking and pressed a hand to her ear. Her eyes widened in alarm and her breath obviously shortened. "Wait a minute! Breaking news!" she said much more loudly than how she had been speaking before. "News just arrived at our station that the vice president's son Kiba Inuzuka was kidnapped!" She pressed her hand to ear again. "By the Hawk! The notorious black feather was left in his wake along with a note that the secret service has refused to disclose the public. They say for security reasons. More details at eleven o clock news," she smiled uncertainly for a few seconds before the screen went black and some white words appeared. The announcer said, "We now return you to your regular programming."

"This 'Hawk' person is getting more and more daring every time I hear news about him." Gaara muttered before clicking the TV off and pulling the covers off his bed and slipping in.

•

Kyuubi sniffles quietly outside the president's door before turning to walk down the hallway. He stopped halfway through and turned back. Silently passing the president's door this time he continued his way down the hall and stopped before another white door. After knocking softly he was rewarded with an agitated groan then the clicking of the door.

•

'Someone had better be dying to cone wake me up,' Gaara grumbled as he pulled the door open. He was met with a sniffling and puffy eyed Kyuubi who was clutching a pillow to his chest. "Are you alright Kyuu?" Gaara asked moving aside letting Kyuubi in.

"Not really," he sniffled before shuffling over to Gaara's bed. As he turned to face Gaara couldn't help but be swallowed by the big golden eyes that seemed to be pleading with him. "Can I sleep here tonight Gaara?" he whispered breaking eye contact and lowering his head.

Something was wrong. The normally loud and enthusiastic Kyuubi acting all dejected and sad, even crying? Something was way wrong. "Kyuu, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Gaara questioned as he pulled the redhead to his bed and forced him to sit down.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked again looking very tired. Gaara nodded slowly and watched as Kyuubi slowly lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his pillow before he resumed to silently sobbing. Gaara stayed up most of the night tubing his back and trying to pry what was wrong out of him.

'He won't crack,' Gaara thought pushing up from the bed and crawling to the edge. He took up then tossed the remote to Kyuubi who howled and started to whimper when the controller connected with his forehead.

"Oww…" he groaned rubbing the red spot on his forehead. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're being ridiculous!" he snarled but patted his friend's head nonetheless, "Besides… it was an accident."

"Seemed like a pretty accurate accident to me," he muttered and pouted

•

"Oh!" Kiba growled as the binds on his hands were tightened even more by one. Notoriously called The Hawk. "Will you be gentle?" he growled at the brunette who smirked at him. He couldn't see his face because of his mask but what he did see from his well angled jaw and smooth porcelain skin and long silken hair… this man was beautiful. A criminal… but beautiful nonetheless. "Why are you doing this?" Kiba snarled trying desperately not to fall for the man's good looks. The man blatantly ignored him and turned around to grab something else from his black sling shoulder bag.

Kiba took the opportunity to kick him square in the ass making him top face forward before he sprung up from his seat and bolted for the way he thought they had come all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. "Somebody help me!" Kiba screamed turning a corner before looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. 'Must've kicked him harder than I thought…' he mused before his body crashed into something firm. He was caught off guard. He struggled to right himself when he realized he was going down. He let out a startled yelp as whatsoever he had crashed into arm darted out to snake itself around his torso. He blinked before he looked up into his saviors face and saw lilac eyes. That's when he noticed they were on a roof and he was blindly running to the edge of it.

A soft breeze blew by and swirled around their bodies blowing the man's silk locks into his face. He inhaled deeply easily becoming intoxicated by the fresh lilac scent. 'Lilac, just like his eyes…' Kiba thought dazed his eyes beginning to flutter as the scent overcame his senses. He glanced down and noticed that the man was smirking. A smirk which slowly melted into a soft smile.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily.

'Damn…' Kiba drawled. He stuttered to find the rights words. Heck! He stuttered to find words!

"We're in a deserted building on the outskirts of town in the highest portions of it," the man whispered in his ear. "No one will hear you scream…" he trailed off brushing his hair behind him and stroking away a loose strand form Kiba's cheek."Or moan," he continued which caused the desired effect; a longing moan emitted by his victim.

In one swift movement Kiba grabbed his face and captured his lips. The Hawk smirked inwardly and returned the kiss wholeheartedly. In a few minutes it was a full on passionate make out scene.

The Hawk slowly pulled away and stared down into dazed dark brown eyes. He cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "Such a beauty," he murmured and smiled gently, "Why does Mommy Inuzuka keep you locked away so?" He noticed the pink tinge on the painted face darken just a little bit.

"She's over protective," he mumbled his half lidded eyes drooping. The Hawk chuckled and pecked each cheek. He listened to the contented sigh that escaped soft pale pink lips.

"Trying to protect his baby boy from getting kidnapped?" he whispered his breath ghosting over Kiba's lips. He leaned down and captured the too soft lips once again, Kiba readily opening his mouth. He took the opportunity to map out the warm mouth and dance a forbidden dance with its owners tongue.

The pulled apart moments later to swallow gulps of air, "Are you always this attractive Hawk?" Kiba whispered huskily? The Hawk chuckled before placed his hand on the vice president's son waist and led him back inside.

•

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked dazed as The Hawk laid him down on a make shift cot but made no attempt to join him.

"I've got work to do love…" the Hawk said softly while turning away. Kiba felt his heart flutter. What was it about this man that had made him fall for him? In just thirty six hours! Maybe it was the thrill of the adventure that they were embarking on that had excited him so. Or maybe the fact that if he was caught they would be in such a compromising position. Or maybe it was because he wanted to be with the man even though he knew what he was capable of.

There had been no reports of The Hawk killing anyone or critically injuring anyone but that didn't mean that he was any less dangerous. Probably it was that fact that made the man so damn attractive!

"But I thought that we were gonna…" Kiba started but trailed off feeling embarrassed. He had fallen hard for a criminal! I man that was wanted by a lot of countries because of his line of work. He's a liability! 'And even if he does fall for me…' he thought solemnly. 'We would never last…'

The Hawk shook his head slightly before grabbing a bottle of water and turning around. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge before Kiba and gently pinched his chin and lifted. He admired the triangular painted markings on each cheek then stared down into brown orbs.

"And we will…" he murmured while kissing each cheek."You should drink some water. You haven't eaten in a while." he handed the bottle to the vice president's son who took it and gulp down a few mouthfuls.

"This tastes kinda funny, it doesn't really taste like-" The Hawk grabbed the body that fell limp into his arms and snatched the bottle away so it wouldn't spill on the bed. He laid him down and got up.

"It's time for me to get ready. The ball will start soon."

•

Shukaku glared at the group of security service agents who were gathered before him in the oval office. "Sir. We advise you not to allow Gaara to go to that ball." the head agent spoke up.

Shukaku sighed loudly. "And why not? Do you have any proof that the Hawk is after my son?" he asked, sifting through some papers before stacking them together and setting them aside. Kyuubi and Gaara were sitting in the couch against the wall just listening to the conversation.

Gaara was already in his dress pants and white shirt along with his blood red tie. His jacket was slung on the arm of the chair as he stared at the people talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"The strings of abductions are continuously getting higher and higher and since the vice president's son was abducted a little over thirty nine hours ago we believe that your son might be next. Maybe within the next twenty nine hours."

"And what proof do you have of that agent Nara?" Shukaku blinked. They all knew how antisocial Gaara could be when he was in the mood and the ball was a gathering of many sons and daughters of leaders of different countries so it was important for the new generation to mix and mingle. Less wars in the future.

Them pulling Gaara, the president's son, from the meeting and greeting would be devastating for the future of the country. "Sir, we'd like to introduce you to the ambassador's daughter," he stepped aside and gave way to a petite pink haired girl as she timidly made her way into the room to take a seat before the president's desk. "She was the last victim of The Hawk."

The only thought that crosses the president's mind was, 'What is with these teenagers nowadays? I mean! Pink hair?'

•

**Sweets:**

I still don't have a beta so please forgive me for the grammatical errors and incorrect spellings that you find. You could point them out and i'll correct them.


	3. Chapter 3

******Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

**Sweets: **Apologies are in order. I'm really sorry for the lame way I've been writing. Exams had really been occupying my mind and I didn't give a second thought to writing. When I had time I didn't write. I'm sorry, I really am. So as compensation I made this chapter, it's the longest chapter I've EVER written and I hope it what every one will like as much as I liked writing it.

**Warning:** Mild **NejiKiba **ahead. There is a lemon ahead o.O I can explain. So I'm currently writing two stories and I got a review that there should be a lemon… I thought the review was for this story! Man… could you guys tell me if the lemon fit? Please?**  
**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura sat daintily in her seat, perched on the edge of the leather seat with her back straight and her legs crossed at the ankle and slightly slanted. She had an air of authority, respect and knowledge about her. She practically oozed confidence and was most likely given what she wanted whenever she wanted it.

She was born with a golden pacifier in her mouth.

"Sakura, please relay your time as The Hawk's hostage."

•

"In case you didn't know, let me tell you, this is not sex!" Kiba barked feeling very used and very disappointed not to mention embarrassed in himself. He'd been looking forward to what the lilac eyed man was like in bed but instead he woke up to find binds covering his body from shoulder to waist. His arms neatly tucked at his side.

Neji rolled his eyes before rolling his shoulders and adjusting his navy blue tie. "I know what sex is, love…"

"You could've fooled me." Kiba growled. They'd had a few more make out sessions after he woke up, he couldn't figure out how he fell asleep so easily in the first place. The Hawk had assured him that he was stressed and just passed out but when Kiba asked him about the funny tasting water he replied saying that he tasted the water and there was nothing wrong with it.

"You probably should just relax in your current situation. I wouldn't want you to get scarred because you couldn't sit still for more than three minutes," The Hawk smirked at him before wrapping and twisting his hair then tucking it under a wig that had locks attached to it that were black but under the right light held a brown tint to it. They all twisted travelled down to rest at mid-back. He then went over to a table and pulled on what looked like skin like gloves that hid his porcelain white skin to instead replace it with a dark chocolate color that travelled all the way up to his elbows under his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Kiba scowled. The Hawk swiftly turned around and gave Kiba a passionate suck on the lips. Kiba gasped from the shock of the attack which The Hawk immediately took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the vice president's son's mouth and invited the boy to dance with him. Kiba initially hesitated and pulled away a bit but with the binds and the small bed he was on he didn't really have much choice. He moaned softly before allowing his tongue to dance the forbidden dance he knew he would regret later on.

The Hawk slowly laid him down on the bed and continued his passionate assault. He pulled away slightly to look at his handiwork. He was very proud of his accomplishment. 'Piece a cake,' he smirked mentally. Kiba was left dazed and dizzy and was so far gone that he didn't even notice when his attacker moved from him and went back to his dressing table.

The Hawk pulled on a mask on his face which was also a black mask that meshed perfectly with the hairline of his Rasta like hairline and travelled straight down and around his neck and tucked perfectly into his skin. It easily stuck to his skin but he twisted and turned his body to ensure that it wouldn't come apart when he set off for the most expensive and exquisite prize that he had ever sought after. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked but he ignored him. 'Sometimes being so irresistibly sexy and incredibly handsome can have its downfall. Everyone fawns over me.' he shrugged his shoulders before he pulled out a little packet with contact lenses and slid the dark brown contacts into his eyes, 'But I shouldn't really care… I am a god reincarnated. I should be thankful for me.' he smiled to himself. 'I am gift to all men.' "Are you listening to me?" The Hawk grabbed up a needle and with one swift move the needle was in Kiba's neck.

His eyes widened as he stared in horror at the black man that smirked before him as his vision became blurry and his head started to spin, "Assho-" he passed out before he could finish his sentence.

•

Shukaku could feel a vein throbbing in his head as the girls blush heated up even more as she described, yet again, how beautiful The Hawk was and how intelligent and smart and sexy and on and on and on and frankly Shukaku had had enough. "Ms. Haruno," Shukaku cut off her sentence. "Did he harm you in any way?" she seemed thoughtful for a moment before she blushed again and shook her head no.

"He only kissed and fondled me a lot." she hung her head as though she was embarrassed. She came off as though she didn't even want The Hawk to release her. The very thought disgusted him. "Oh and he drugged me a lot and every time I woke up we were somewhere else."

"Do you know or can tell where any of the places were?"

"No, it was always dark when I woke up… I'm sorry of i can't be of any more use," she sounded genuinely sad.

"That's fine Ms. Haruno, you've done a lot. I'm sure we could get an artist to draw a description of it and display it around the ball room area tonight." Shukaku muttered.

"Sir!" Shikamaru Nara, head of the secret service unit, exclaimed. "You can't still be considering allowing Gaara to attend this ball!"

"Mr. Nara, did you say that there was a note attached to Ms. Haruno saying that he had intentions of capturing the vice president's son…?"

"Uhmm," Shikamaru furrowed his brow for a second. "Yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"Well if he had gotten rid of Kiba then we would receive a note stating that he wanted Gaara. But we haven't, and until those hours my son will be attending this ball." Shikamaru looked as though he wanted to protest but Shukaku raised his hand and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it. Gaara get dressed." he said with all the authority he could muster in such a stressful situation.

"I'm already dressed father." Gaara replied rising to his feet and running a hand through his hair at the same time his father did.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. 'Like father like son.'

"Excuse me Mr. Sands," Sakura said softly reaching across the table and grasping one of Shukaku's hands. Even though Kyuubi was still mad at his boyfriend for not wanting to go public, to Gaara, about their relationship, he still didn't want anyone touching what was his! He felt the jealousy burn from the pit of his stomach.

Shukaku frowned deeply at the contact and tensed immediately. From the corner of his eye he could see Kyuubi puffing up from him touching someone else. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way…" Sakura continued, her eyes fluttering and glazed over, 'Yep, Kyuubi is definitely gonna kill me now. He's gonna argue that-', "But maybe you should let The Hawk whisk Gaara away!" she said excitedly. Shukaku's eyes widened and he yanked his hand away with a growl.

"What?" Kyuubi exclaimed grabbing onto Gaara who quietly glared at her. In truth he was pretty intrigued. Everyone who'd come in contact with his father knew about his obsession with him. To even imply that Gaara should be abducted by a fiend was just… just… utterly fascinating to him! As if she wanted the president to commit homicide!

"He's the perfect man Mr. President!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well ok then!" Shikamaru said nervously grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her out of her seat. "I think we're done here."

"He's a god!" She exclaimed as they pulled her towards the door Sakura fighting out of their grasps to finish her speech. "He is mans last chance of redemption! To lay eyes upon an ethereal beauty that could only come from above!" the guards latched unto her limbs and started to yank her out of the room, her pink tresses tossing about wildly. "You'd love him Gaara!"

"Get out!" Shukaku roared grabbing the side lamp and was about to hurl it when a body pressed against him and molded to his form. He tensed immediately and spun around gripping the body with all his might.

He inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly as he recognized the deep earthy scent that was his love.

He was beyond terrified by what that pink haired teenager had said. Her words echoed and embedded themselves in the deepest trenches of his mind. 'What kind of man was this?' A master thief and a sorcerer? That had to be it! He casts a spell on his victims to trap them in his allure!

It was that or they all developed a serious case of Stockholm syndrome.

•

The Hawk heaved the fussing body over his shoulder once more as he climbed the steps to the top of The Clock Tower. It was the oldest and tallest building in the entire country and the residents were all very proud of it. 'They won't be so proud when I'm through with it,' The Hawk smirked to himself.

"Put me down!" Kiba screamed and he thrashed, as best as he could considering that his entire upper body was bound tightly with rope and the binds were grating uncomfortably against his skin.

"Not yet baby. We're almost there," he coo-ed then readjusted the struggling boy on his shoulder and patted his back.

"I want to know where we are going. No, actually, I demand to know where we are going!" Kiba growled wiggling some more. The Hawk heaved him once more but this time pulling him off and setting him down on the floor. He gracefully moved over to a corner of the room and pulled his knapsack from his shoulder. He shuffled around in it for minute before he found what he was looking for. He chuckled gently at the sight in his hands.

"What's so funny?" Kiba growled. 'For a god he sure could be a pain in the ass!'

"Oh my dear, we… aren't going anywhere," he whispered and was suddenly before Kiba and kissing him painfully but passionately nonetheless. "But you are," he whispered huskily as he pulled away his hair framing his face and his brown eyes shimmering in the dark.

If Kiba was thinking straight he probably would have put up a fight and demanded to be free but that kiss had turned his brain to mush. The only thing he could think about was how gorgeously thin the lips of his capturer was. The next thing he noticed was the glare of the tip of a needle and then a sharp pain in his shoulder.

His entire body felt slow and muggy and he could tell that this drug was the strongest one by far. His heart rate was beating twice as fast but his brain felt like it was numbing greatly. How he could once feel the ropes burning and rubbing harshly against his skin only felt light and fluttery and then nothing. As if he was falling at top speed but at a complete standstill at the same time.

•

Gaara scouted the ballroom while he absently spoke to the sons of two of the other nations. One of them was definitely hitting on him but he didn't want a political based boyfriend. If he did then they would never be able to break up. Not that anyone would want to break up with him. He was just too awesome for someone to dump. He always did the dumping. Except Naruto, who was just a farce to raise his father's blood pressure? Mission success by the way. He smirked to himself but then his smirk disappeared to be replaced by a scowl. The boy that had been hitting on him had moved uncomfortably close and since his bodyguards couldn't defend him from the mix and mingle 'festivities', he had to endure it on his own. They were there to scout the area for the lilac eyed man that everyone was so, either terrified of or fawning over.

"Hey Gaara," a familiar voice purred behind him. He turned his head slightly to the side and tilted his head upwards to the area where the voice came from. His teal eyes connected with smooth charcoal before golden spikes blocked his view. He titled his eyes a little to be met face to face with his ex boyfriend. Awkward? He questioned in his head.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked uncertainly. Said blonde's face lit up like a house on Christmas day.

"Hi Gaara!" The blonde chirped. If his father saw this he would never have believe that this was the same stoic, pierced everywhere and straight faced boy he'd brought into the Oval Office a few months back. It took an incredible amount of lessons and bribing and promises to tone down the very loud blonde for him to look like the worst possible guy Gaara could date. It was farce. A big one just to annoy his father and it worked. I t was also well worth it.

His face was priceless.

But alas, all good things came to an end. And here, standing before him, was the end product of his association with the blonde. He'd met a lot of powerful people since their supposed breakup and now he was involved with Sasuke. How long ago was it that he'd been grinding on Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" Gaara question tilting his head to look at the smirking Uchiha to find his eyes far off and staring at the giggling blonde in front of him, his hand resting lightly on the blonde's slender hip. It was also then that Gaara noticed the purple-ish bruise that was poorly concealed by a light foundation. "What happened to your face?"

"The idiot punched me." He replied coolly. Gaara quirked his thin eyebrow to question the remark. "We met up and had a… an altercation. He punched me." Sasuke replied in answer to Gaara's unasked question.

"Hmm… so may I ask how is it that he is accompanying you this," Gaara vaguely waved behind him, "pretty important event." The blonde and Sasuke smiled at the same time.

"Cause he's interesting." Sasuke smirked at the blonde before turning to Gaara with a lustful gleam in his eye.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," Naruto announced before slipping out of Sasuke's hold and venturing off into the crowd.

Gaara snorted. "'He's interesting?'" Gaara mocked with a slight sneer on his face. "Don't be foolish."

"Oh I'm not," He gently cupped Gaara's chin and tilted his head from left to right to examine his unmarred, beautiful and exquisite face. "He's a nice kid." Gaara shook his head and pulled from Sasuke's grip and turned slightly to see if he could spot the disarray and tangles of blonde poking up from anywhere in the ballroom but to avail, however, he did spot a very well groomed and handsome chocolate man enter the ballroom. "I assure you dear, he's no you" Sasuke leered enjoying the view of Gaara's ass from the angle he was presented. Gaara turned and snorted at and secretly flipped him off earning him a throaty chuckle from the perverted Uchiha. He turned back around to face Naruto who handed him a cup and held one in his hand for himself.

"Thanks," Gaara murmured taking a sip and studying Sasuke's displeased face.

"And where's mine?" He grumbled and pouted. He pouted in Gaara's opinion. He would deny it, no doubt, but this was Gaara's opinion… and that was all that mattered.

"You're a bastard. You don't get a personal," Naruto pointed at himself, "me to do your dirty work. Plus you're a bastard." He pecked Sasuke's cheek. "Bastards don't get rewarded." Sasuke yanked him flush against his body with a playful glare.

"We'll see about that tonight." Sasuke leered sensually as he began to rock his hips with Naruto's to slow ballroom music that had begun play. Gaara would need to get off the dance floor and hide before some fool decided to ask him dance.

Just as Sasuke was leaning in to capture the giggling blonde's lips he stopped, froze then slowly begun to straighten. Both he and Naruto's eyes glued to behind Gaara. The cup paused mid way to Gaara's parted lips before he turned around to be met with a broad chest. 'Yum…' Gaara thought despite his better judgment.

His eyes traveled up a well muscular chest to broad shoulder a dark Hershey chocolate color. "My God," he murmured too softly to be heard by anyone despite how close this broad and muscular body was to him. He could practically feel the heat emanating from the man. His eyes continued to travel up a smooth but angular jaw-line to smooth brown lips showing pearly white teeth in an engaging smile to a practically perfectly straight nose and then up to shining warm brown chocolate eyes. Everything about this man was chocolate. God! What if he was lactose intolerant then he wouldn't be able to have a piece of the delectable piece of candy that stood tall and gorgeous before him! He could just imagine how tasty-

'Stop it!' Gaara scolded himself then accidentally started glaring at the man who was making no forcing him, yes, forcing him to have rude thoughts about him! The accused's smile faltered greatly at the glare. "Did you need something?" He asked careful to erase any emotion from his voice and edging every bit of cold he could into his words and making it as robotically monotonous as he could. The smile was back and blinding as the chocolate treat extended his arm to Gaara and bowing at the waist.

"Would you care to dance?"

•

Kyuubi stood at the entrance of the president's room contemplating whether he should go in and disturb the man sitting and staring at a picture of his sixteen year old son by slapping him upside the head or disturbing him to ask him if he was okay and if he was hungry and wanted something or if he should just leave and come back latter in the night, just to check up on him. The second choice seemed the best because he could only guess how much stress the secret service was putting on him because of the decisions that he's made. They've been questioning him even after Gaara had left and they were still questioning him on whether or not the security for the ball should be heightened in case there was sighting of The Hawk but he'd declined and denied everything, sent Gaara on his way, dismissed the service and retired to his room.

The President was exhausted. He must be. This was the biggest day he's had since assuming full role as the president of a country. Kyuubi was considering him so he was looking out for his best interest.

Which was why when he stepped into the room and strutted over to the slumping President he smacked him upside the head so hard that the surprise attacked caused him to mangle a scream before flailing his arms widely then falling over the sofa and into a heap on the floor. Limbs tangling with his blanket and placing him a very awkward position on the floor. He groaned as Kyuubi huffed and pouted and stomped his foot childishly before snapping his head to the side away from the president and pushing his lips out as far as he could. Shukaku shook his head. "And here I thought I was the one on the floor in a tangled pile of limps." He mused playfully.

Kyuubi snorted but moved off to help him either way. Midway the tugging and pulling Shukaku got his arms free and decided to let loose on the criminal who originally caused the disaster. "Ahh!" Kyuubi squealed in surprise in being tackled to the floor. He fought to gain the upper hand but Shukaku just kept throwing his weight around and also the younger and smaller Kyuubi with him. "Asshole-"he was beginning to curse when soft moist lips fastened themselves to his own. He was taken by surprise by the sudden action but he appreciated it nonetheless. He was still a bit upset by Shukaku's decision to not tell Gaara, his soon to be son, about their relationship but when he was with Shukaku like this he knew that he's never leave for something as simply as a hesitation towards a declaration.

He was Gaara's role model, and Gaara could possibly take the relationship the wrong way. Thinking that Shukaku, being single for so many years, would begin to date his secretary because he admired him. Shukaku had always sought Gaara's silent permission for things involving them as a family.

Family meant that much to them.

Kyuubi basked in the thought of being a[art of such a close family. He could build on the tiny and close knit family he had always so desired. "You're thinking too much," Shukaku murmured slightly before attaching to his lover's juicy lips once again. Kyuubi tried to wiggle out of his grasps so he could explained himself but the hand rooted on his hip and elbow stationed above his shoulder was having none of it. Shukaku wasn't a forcer but he obviously had a lot of steam to let off. Kyuubi was okay with being the outlet. These occurrences were rare anyways.

Shukaku's lips slowly moved from Kyuubi's lips to travel along his jaw-line with a flutter of kisses that left fire in the wake. As he latched onto the span of neck he was presented with Kyuubi wound his hands around his mate's neck and sighed breathlessly as Shukaku's talented lips and mouth worked on his neck. Leaving small marking that would disappear in a few hours time. Shukaku's hand began to roam over the tan body as his fingers circled paths along a well toned abdomen.

He grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position with Kyuubi propped up in his lips, his own hands roaming Shukaku's muscles flexing beneath his skin. God was Shukaku talented. He took Kyuubi to heights he'd never thought he was able to attain. Said man's lips started to move down to the redhead's collar as he stealthily unbuttoned the restricting shirt that was obstructing his view of his prize. He wanted to claim every inch of the body panting before him.

Clothes started flying through the air as sweaty bodies demanded to be pressed even closer together as mouths, tongues and teeth clashed together in a blind fury of passion. Moans escalated to new heights as Shukaku's lips slowly, agonizingly, pleasurably moved down south. Shukaku languidly used his tongue to trace patterns on the contracting stomach before him. He smirked as he remembers the sensitive skin right above the redheads aching erection that traveled in a straight line to his navel. He licked the path straight up purposely leaving the redhead's erection and instead opting for sticking his tongue into his navel. Kyuubi growled as he fisted the president's head, unsure if he would be able to keep his howls to himself.

As he relished in the feeling of the soft carpet under his stark naked body and the feel of his lover hovering above him between his legs and torturing so pleasurably he couldn't deny the coiling that he was feeling in the pit of stomach. He felt like he was going to explode. It had been so long. But sadly Shukaku moved as was now looming over him and in one swift and fluid movement he heaved him up and tossed him on the bed. "Must you do that every time we end up on the floor?" Kyuubi scowled at him. Shukaku simply smirked his best lustful grin at him before reaching his desk drawer and pulling out the peppermint lube he knew Kyuubi went crazy over. Two of his favorite things: red and peppermint.

He seductively crawled back to the bed and over Kyuubi making the man's breathe hitch. His flames of red hair were tossed all over the place and he couldn't have looked more beautiful. He attacked his lips once more then switched to his nipple in a flash teasing, licking, sucking, and playing with the brown nub until he had Kyuubi wailing. "Just do it!" the redhead moaned trying to reach to down to satisfy himself but Shukaku slapped his hand away and popped open the bottle of lube the scent of peppermint already teasing their noses. He tossed the bottle onto Kyuubi's stomach who looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Prepare yourself," He murmured huskily. If there wasn't anything Kyuubi was sure could turn the president on it was touching himself before him. Kyuubi obeyed and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers before positioning them in front of his pink puckered entrance. Without warning he pushed two inside at the same time. Shukaku's breath hitched and his member twitched at the sight. He didn't feel like playing with Shukaku. He just wanted him. Badly. He moved the digits in and out while scissoring them. He hissed a bit at the pain but otherwise ignored it until it became a dull ache. Then he was adding a third digit and repeating the action. "I swear," Shukaku muttered his mouth dry and his body dying to get inside the heat. "You are so hot." Kyuubi slid in the fourth finger which completely sent Shukaku over the edge. He roughly yanked the redhead's fingers away and harshly spurted some of the lube into his palm. He messily smeared it on himself before leaning over to attack Kyuubi's lips once more all the while easing himself into the heat that he had missed.

"Ahh! Shu-! Ahh!" Shukaku was already pounding. No use wasting time. Kyuubi fisted the sheets and arched his back so far of the bed he swore he was in the air. Shukaku filled him completely. No crevice or corner was left untouched by the man once he had his way. He was already over the top and they'd just started.

They would be going for a way longer time too.

•

The secret service agents scoured the grounds for any sight of the criminal that was most likely contemplating to steal their president's son and whisk him away and turn him into a mindless idiot like the Haruno girl. Two of the closer assigned guards noticed the black man walk up their charge but did nothing of it until they saw the forceful tug of Gaara's arm then witness him being pulled to the center of the dance floor. "We have a code red," one of the men radioed into his mic attached to his collar. They started to move to the center simultaneously when a piercing shriek was heard from somewhere outside the grounds of the ballroom.

"It's Kiba!" The woman shrieked blazing into the ballroom. The music cut abruptly and the spotlights shone on her. "It's Kiba's body! It's dangling from The Clock Tower! It looks like…" he voice died down as she wrapped her arms around her body and falling to her knees. People rushed up to her to lay comforting hands on her. "He's dead."

•

**Sweets: **Please review. The lemon blunder has really got me worked up. I worked hard on that lemon only to find out that it wasn't meant to be written for this story so I'm worried if it was stupid to put it in. Please review. If you never review again, but please do, please review this chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

**Sweets:** I AM SOO SOO SORRY! MY INTERNET HAS BEEN REALLY BAD AND I WOULD HAVE SWORN TO YOU ALL THAT I POSTED THIS CHAPTER! I ALMOST POSTED CHAPTER 5! I'm so sorry… but please review…

**Chapter 4**

**Flashback:-**

"Would you care to dance?" the Hawk asked his hand outstretched. Even in his disguise as a black man with locked hair he was always as delicious as ever. He inwardly smirked at the victory. 'Gaara is just as good as wrapped around my pinky.' his target raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I don't think so. I was just about to have a seat," he replied turning around to walk away but The Hawk was having none of it. Quickly grabbing his arm he yanked the very short redhead to his chest causing him to spill his drink then drop the cup all together. "What the hell are you doing," he growled his voice slightly muffled by the tuxedo's jacket.

"Just one dance," The Hawk said pulling him to the middle of dance floor before the blonde and brunette could intervene. He scouted the room and spotted two secret service men starting to approach them; one just lowering his hand from having spoken into his mic. 'Time fir evasive action,' The Hawk reached into his breast pocket with his free hand and flicked a switch attached to a small flat rectangular device that immediately started to beep; slowly at first then gradually increase before it was humming but then completely stopped.

A piercing shriek was heard from somewhere outside the grounds of the ballroom. "It's Kiba!" The woman shrieked blazing into the ballroom. The music cut abruptly and the spotlights shone on her. "It's Kiba's body! It's dangling from The Clock Tower! It looks like…" he voice died down as she wrapped her arms around her body and falling to her knees. People rushed up to her to lay comforting hands on her. "He's dead."

**End Flashback:-**

The secret service agents immediately started to push through the throngs of people that had gathered around the woman and that had started to tub outside to see if what the woman had said was true.

The Hawk watched as the ballroom slowly dissipate and took the opportunity to give his victim a once over. Red spiky hair with some blonde roots showing through the part that gave view to his Japanese kanji that read 'love'. He was wearing dark eyeliner around his eyes and a little dark eye shadow to finish the eerie look. The redhead's lips were pursed together as he also surveyed the man that had easily captured him.

"You're The Hawk aren't you?" he asked in the same monotonous voice he had greeted him with earlier. The Hawk flashed his pearly whites once again.

"For a rich kid you're pretty smart aren't you?"

"It would take a jackass not to realize that." the sassy redhead retorted matter-of-factly. The Hawk continued to grin at him.

"Let's go." he replied pulling a napkin from his breast pocket and covering it over Gaara's nose and mouth. The redhead stared at him passively and watched as a slow smirk made its way to the handsome mans face. Said man slowly leaned down until his lips were directly beside Gaara's ear. "You know Hun," he began smoothly. "You're gonna have to breathe sooner or lately. Gaara glared over his shoulder at having being found out and decided that he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Gaara harshly yanked his head back and stumbled a bit before twisting his body on his heel. "Somebody help-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a hand grabbed his hair and yanked back just as harsh. "Gyah!" he loose before the napkin was placed firmly over his nose and mouth. This time, however, he needed a breath. Sucking in a lungful of the nauseating chemicals his world started to get woozy.

**Meanwhile:-**

Shikamaru Nara, head of the secret service association, screamed into his radio demanding that the fire-brigade immediately come to The Clock Tower.

"Sir we have several other emergencies taking care of and we only have two more machines left," the operator tried to console the irate chief. "We need to keep them here in case-"

"Don't gimme that bullshit!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Sir, please, calm down-"

"The vice president's son's body is dangling from the hour hand of The Clock Tower! If you want to keep your jobs I suggest you get an engine down here before I count to three,"

"We need all remaining units down at The Clock Tower immediately! Emergency! All units down to The Clock Tower immediately. Shikamaru waited until he heard the blaring of the sirens and roar of the engines before he disconnected the call; nor demeaning the woman worthy of a thank you.

He clipped the radio back into place on his hip then allowed his eyes to drift upwards towards where Kiba's naked body dangled repeatedly like a yo-yo. 'The hour hand won't last much longer,' he mused to himself. With every drop of the limp form the hour hand slid down a little more. That clocked hadn't ticked for ages and it was now when they didn't want it to tick it was ticking away. The Hawk purposely added oil of some other lubricants to the gears to get them to work. "The bastard," Shikamaru muttered sighing and drawing his hand over his face.

"You okay?" his right-hand man, Shino Aburame asked handing him a cup of coffee that he had been sipping.

"This job isn't getting any easier Shino." he sighed deeply. "A kleptomaniac with an eye for anything worthy. But, why Kiba?" Shino patted his shoulder.

"With all due respect chief, not because you guys aren't dating anymore why you should refer to him as not worthy. He is the vice president's son,"

"You know that's not what I meant Shino," Shikamaru leveled him with a steely glare that he wasn't sure was returned considering the dark glasses he had on his face. "You know he's different. He doesn't act like he's from a line if respectful people. He acts just like everybody else. He's no Konoha diamond Shino."

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that he has the title. And that's all The Hawk needs."

"Stupid asshole!" Shikamaru growled watching as the hour hand ticked to between the two and the three. If it made it to four Kiba's body would start to slid off and at the height he's at; he would drop like a brick. "Where's that engine!" Shikamaru roared startling the other officers and passersby that were near him. The distant sound of the fire engine and more police squad cars could be heard coming.

"But what would The Hawk gain from dangling his body from a clock. The Hawk never does anything unless it benefits him in some way…" Shino muttered pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. A thin silence enveloped them as they thought of possible reasons. Simultaneously their eyebrows rise to their hairline.

"All officers! Back to the ballroom! The Hawk is out to get the president's son! Back to the ballroom!" Shikamaru bellowed already running towards the ballroom.

"But sir, Kiba…" Shikamaru stopped running and hung his head. Feeling a dull ache in his heart that he promptly pushed aside.

"It's too late for him… let's focus on who we have let."

"But sir-"

"All officers to the ballroom now! Shino! Take care of this!" and again he took off.

•

"What's your name?" Gaara asked as The Hawk was busying himself with tying rope around his wrists behind him, probably to stop him from trying to escape.

"You're a strange case you know that Gaara…" The Hawk purred close to his ear.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"You should be struggling. Fighting. Desperate to get away even but no… none of that." The Hawk roughly grabbed his shoulders shaking him harshly in the process then stared him in the eyes. His brown orbs glimmering with mischief.

Gaara raised a delicate eyebrow before shaping his face into a bored expression. "I still didn't get your name." he said still monotonous. The Hawk frowned and pushed away from his prey. Apparently this prey would need a bigger scare to shock him into submission. He was way too docile while practically in the lion's mouth. The Hawk would need to teach him to fear, respect and adore superiors. He walked over to a long body mirror and started to disrobe himself. Starting with his jacket straight down to a merino and his boxers.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction as he look at ebony and ivory mixing together. The Hawk's shoulders to his elbow were ivory whilst down from there it was the Hershey color that he had become accustomed to. The Hawk's legs, from what he could see from a little above mid-thigh and downwards was pure ivory; complete porcelain. His locks, face and down to his chest and pecs were ebony; beautiful dark chocolate.

Gaara watched trance like as the man started to shed his outer skin. Peeling the skin from his elbows down to every detail of his fingers and fingernails. 'Genius,' Gaara watched, admitting that the man was good at what he did, he wasn't about to get caught. This man had absolutely no intentions of ever going to prison. Or being sentenced to death.

"Like what you see," the obnoxious man purred looking at Gaara through his reflections. Gaara stared at him dully before blinking twice. The Hawk paused his stripping to entertain a little stare down with his prey. 'Oh this is gonna be good,' he flashed Gaara a charming smile before pulling the locked wig from his head and ruffled his hair to set it free but it left it all tissues as though an actual hawk had gone crazy in it.

He expected Gaara to burst out laughing at the display but when nothing happened he subconsciously reached for his brush and started to draw it through hair, slowly and careful untangling the knots all the while keeping his eyes locked with Gaara. As he finished smoothing out his long silky hair he straightened and folded his arms over his chest. 'Is he trying to show me up,' The Hawk frowned at his and Gaara's reflection noticing that even though he was frowning Gaara still had a passive and bored expression on his face. 'Stupid redhead,' he hissed. "Hyuuga." The redhead blinked and the shiny haired brunette. 'Finally! Almost thought he shut down,' he frowned at the thought before smirking once more, flashing little teeth. "Neji Hyuuga."

•

Kyuubi nuzzled his face into Shukaku's neck as they pushed their naked bodies even closer together. "What a night," Kyuubi sighed before letting his eyes slide close ready to enjoy the rest of his night with his lover when Shukaku's phone started to blare it's stupid ringtone.

"Ignore it," Shukaku muttered his voice thick with sleep.

They almost fell asleep until the restricted line started shrill ringing; its awful blood curling shrill that always made Kyuubi's throat close up. He slowly and cautiously pushed away from Shukaku's body as he rolled off the bed to find his clothes. He found the bundle and tossed Kyuubi's clothes to him while he yanked his own on.

Kyuubi moved at a much slower pace still staring at the generally direction that the phone was still shrilling away. Shukaku smoothly moved over to his boyfriend and helped him into his clothes before setting him down on the bed and turning his head away from the direction his eyes seemed to be glued to. He placed a gentle kiss on Kyuubi's head before snatching the phone and exiting the room knowing that Kyuubi wouldn't be eavesdropping. The last time he had heard the shrilling he'd underestimated it. A bullet had grazed one of his agent's skull because of negligence. It still had Kyuubi shaken up because he was partly to blame.

Shukaku double checked the door to make sure it was properly locked before flipping the phone open and snapping it to his ear. "Sand."

"Mr. Sand," He heard his most trusted service agent clear his throat nervously. He also sounded like he was out of breath.

"Is something wrong Shikamaru?" Shukaku urged him on.

"It's Gaara; we believe The Hawk has gotten him."

"What?" Shukaku growled, his shoulders becoming stiff and back rigid.

"We received information on the location of Kiba," he let the sentence hang in the air as he heard the president's breathe hitch. "The Hawk killed him and left his body dangling on the hour hand of The Clock Tower."

"Oh God," Shukaku breathed rubbing his face and slumping against the wall. He allowed his body to slide down and behind to hit the floor softly.

"We're getting the body down as we speak."

"Shikamaru!" Shino's voice blared. The next sentence froze in his mouth as he heard his coworker shout. He'd never heard Shino shout before.

"I'm speaking with the president, not now-"

"It's Kiba! We got him down!" he huffed as he reached where his chief stood. "He's alive."

He's alive.

The words echoed in Shikamaru's head as his entire body went limp and the phone slipped from his grip.

"Shikamaru?" he heard Shino's voice but it seemed like it was a million miles away as his brain registered only one action, 'Get Kiba.' Blasting into high gear he bolted through the doors and shoved his way through the crowd and towards the tiny compacted crowd with paramedics with the large red cross on their backs. He trudged forward and grabbed the closest medic and tossed him aside.

He kneeled down beside the pale and sickly looking form of his very good friend. "Kiba?" he whispered gently reaching out to touch the body that looked more dead than alive until he saw the slight move of his eyeballs under the lids. He heaved a great sigh as a weight he didn't even know existed was lifted from his chest.

"If we don't look at him know he may actually die…" I medic said timidly hoping that he wouldn't get a punch to the face. Shikamaru nodded slightly and stumbled back as a gurney was lowered beside Kiba and his body was carefully placed on it, straightened then carted off to the back of an ambulance.

•

'Neji Hyuuga.' Gaara mused watching as The Hawk was making them dinner. From the body movement Gaara could deduce that he was adding additional stuff to his food. Neji placed Gaara's food before him on a small table and went to untie him. As Neji took his seat at the other end of the table he started to slowly put forkfuls into mouth and looked up to see Gaara staring at him.

Since learning his name Gaara has practically been sitting and staring at him and being the almighty god that he was, it was hard to admit that it was unnerving. Those piercing teal eyes seemed like they were looking for something in his soul. "Is there something wrong?" he asked in the sultriest voice he could muster at the moment.

"I want to go clubbing," the redhead smirked. As if that was the most normal thing to ask your kidnapper. Neji gave him the most unbelievingly look he had, which was very hard because even his jaw had gone slack.

"You're kidding right?"

"No," Gaara crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Neji but with a little dare in his eyes.

"No." Neji replied smirking at his response. Gaara blinked at him. 'I am the god here. I make the demands', "Eat. Your food is getting cold."

"No."

"Then starve," Neji snarled at him.

"Fine."

Neji watched as Gaara just sat across from him and stared at him with those piercing eyes of his. It was nerve wracking. Making him think twice about snatching this boy. He was questioning his authority! Did he not know of his acknowledgement? Was this really going to be a battle of wits and charm? Certainly the boy was a sight to see; beautiful, soft face and gorgeous eyes but he was no Hawk. The Hawk was a god sent. He was Hercules reincarnated! How dare the redhead treat him any less?

Well he knew one thing for sure… he was _not_going to give in.

**Two Hours Later**

The pair strolled into a popular downtown nightclub; one where Neji was sure any upper classmen wouldn't recognize Gaara. His striking teal eyes were exquisite in this day and age. He had redressed in his dark suit but instead of a tuxedo he was wearing light jeans and a body fit, black t-shirt. He forced a black shoulder length black wig on Gaara's head because he was a natural blonde, blonde just wouldn't work and red was obviously out of the question whether or not it was long or short.

Neji pulled Gaara snug against his body as he swayed to middle of the dance floor moving in unison with the throngs of people already gyrating away.

Perhaps Gaara wanted to display his skills in dancing? Neji would not be out done. "Can you dance Gaara?" Neji purred in his ear and he started to slow move his hips, Gaara ignored him and pulled away from already moving away.

"Don't even try to run. The pin in your arm will shock you so badly if you wonder too far from me." Neji growled. Still not coming to grasp that a mere commoner was trying to put him down; and was slightly succeeding. Here he was being so nice and this was how he was being repaid?

"Whatever," Gaara smirked turning back to grab his wrist and drag him towards the bar. "Let's get a drink." Neji raised a delicate brow.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Gaara stared blankly at him.

"Are you old even to be kidnapping people?" Neji opened his mouth to retort but found himself at a loss for words. He had a feeling that Gaara Sabaku would be his most interesting take in a long, long time.

•

Shikamaru grasped the tanned hand in his grip as tight as he could fearing that if he should let up on the pressure that it would revert to the scary pale limp looking form it was before. His heart was continuously aching. If only he had done more. If only he hadn't made that choice. Maybe, just maybe he and Kiba would be relaxing in Hawaii right now instead of watching the love of life lying in a hospital bed. He felt like shit, if he were asked how he was dealing. Now more than ever he just wanted to run away. Quit his job and runaway. Who knows the psychological damage that The Hawk had inflicted on him and who knew if he would ever be the same again. His beloved Inuzuka would probably not be his anymore… and the thought killed.

He heaved a heavy sigh before raising their interlocked hands to his forehead. "Kiba," he breathed. "Please wake up."

"No…" he heard a weak muttering. His head shot up to see Kiba's eyes struggling under his closed lids. The relief that washed over him made his entire body sag and caused him to drop their hands; still interlocked. "Five more minutes Momma." He muttered and rolled over on his side hugging his and Shikamaru's hands to chest.

•

**Sweets: **Well, there it is :D Not as long as the last chapter but its still pretty long. I hope you all like it and remember to review!

I haven't a beta. I sent massages but no reply. Anyone wanna be my beta? Please?

Again.. this was my mistake and I really am sorry... I was actually thinking to myself that this chapter sucked so bad that no one reviewed... sigh smh..


	5. Chapter 5

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

**Sweets: **Serious case of writer's block people. This chapter was squeezed outta me. I wanted to update sooner but during little parts that I had a flow some things went really wrong so I had sit and read everything over. It really is exhausting when you don't have a beta and you're not feeling well.

I hope you all like the chapter though. It's pretty boring but hopefully it's interesting enough (oxymoron much XD).

Say hello to my beta Vick Pena! Yes I finally have a beta! Thanks for all who answered my request!

**Chapter 5**

As Shikamaru looked down on his lover of three years he couldn't help but remember all that they had gone through. So much had happened over the short time span of three years… to think he'd have gone from a beginner in the association to being head in such a short time. He'd been kept under the covers for so long that when the president was in danger he decided to take action. Sure he thought that everything would be pretty bothersome but he decided that he'd take that responsibility. He loved his country enough to repay it in anyway that he could. He only had one life to live and sitting in the background and being ordered around by people who barely knew have the shit spilling from their mouths was more than he could handle.

He'd met Kiba while they were keeping one of his friends under surveillance. Kiba had been dating from a young age and so far all his choices had been stupid. He dated loudmouthed, rude, arrogant, goofy, high, and criminal down to the high class all in one felt swoop. There was no one who Kiba considered to out of his league. He hadn't even given a second thought as to how it would affect his mother and her standing as a vice president; someone who could and would take control over the entire country should something happen to the current president. Kiba didn't give a damn. It didn't even seem like he cared or had an image to uphold like every other high class person out there.

Kiba did drugs, he got into fights, he picked wars and was an all around prankster that was so violent and loud that he couldn't be control… not even his own mother could set him in his place and Lady Inuzuka was known to be quite a frightful woman when she wanted to be. People could only guess how much she turned up the heat when she was scolding him for his stupidity. But her words had always fallen on deaf ears.

Shikamaru couldn't quite place it how he'd developed feelings for the tattoo faced boy but he knew that something about him made him want to stay by his side. Keep him from making the foolish decisions that he always seemed to jump at making. He just wanted to show him that there was more to life than just living for yourself, that sometimes you'd have to be the example for others to follow. He wanted him to see how much his mother was hurting. Shikamaru was no fool, he could read anyone like a book in fifteen seconds at most and when he watched the reactions that went through Lady Inuzuka's eyes when she's received the latest news that her son was found lying in a pool of his vomit when a party he attended had gotten out of control. He had seen how her eyes had been filled to the brim with sorrow and disappointment yet all she had retorted with was that she would deal with him.

On his mission he had been instructed to stay by Kiba's side whilst his teammates followed the suspicious activities of Kiba's friend. After many deliberations and attempted arrests, an all out chase had ensued that had driven half of the force across the country in less than twenty hours. Kiba and his mother were separated for security reason so Shikamaru along with his right hand man, Shino, had been left in charge of protecting Kiba. To say they were disappointed by his laid back attitude would be a serious understatement. He didn't have a care in the world, not even when they told him that he might go to federal prison for harboring a fugitive or partaking in drugs while he was still underage. Even when Shikamaru had read him his offenses he'd replied saying that he wanted pizza with a grin on his face. Shikamaru had thought that getting through to him was a lost cause.

But after working with him for a while he realized that Lady Inuzuka had no idea how to raise a child. He grew up to be an attention seeker, and he fought hard to get it from anywhere that he could. Which Shikamaru realized as why he behaved the way he did. Even after all the trouble that he had gotten himself into Lady Inuzuka still didn't have time for him. Only scolding him when he tainted her image as a respected woman in the society. Shikamaru had then decided that he would devote a portion of his time into making Kiba see that there were others out there who appreciated him for the individual that he was and that his mother wasn't the only one capable of giving him love and affection.

After spending some amount of time with him he concluded that Kiba wasn't as bad a guy as he pretended to be. He wasn't the smartest kid out there despite all the expensive classes and lecturers he had been given but he was street smart. A lot of his insight had aided the association in capturing wanted criminals. One thing led to another and before he knew it they were an item. He'd fallen for the ruffian who was supposed to be some sort of royalty. They were compatible though… it was odd but they just meshed. Opposites truly did attract.

Only after three years of dating that Shikamaru was fully acknowledged for his expertise and skills and was offered the position of the head of the association and was promoted to work by the president's side. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If he had turned it down he'd have remained underestimated and stuck in his desk job. He'd accepted it graciously, but every good thing came with a cost, its cost was that the previous head felt that his association with one Kiba Inuzuka was clouding his better judgment and that he should have known better that to associate himself with his charge. He'd been forced to make a decision; to end his relationship with Kiba and be promoted or to be fired for neglecting his duties which in turn would have him not see Kiba much or at all. They'd certainly do all they could to keep them apart but if he were by the president's side then he could keep secret watch over his love. He'd accepted the job and hardened his heart to end possibly the only good thing he had going for him.

Kiba had been distraught. He wasn't having any of it. He proposed that they run away and live someplace exotic and just keep to themselves, they wouldn't bother anyone so no one would bother them. Kiba was still a child… he wouldn't possibly understand. They'd come so far too… but what needed to be done had to be done and he'd casually said no and walked away. Naturally Kiba had reverted to his old self while Shikamaru watched and loved him from the shadows.

Now as he lay down beside him in his hospital bed holding him his arms as Kiba snuggled even closer he couldn't help but think that he would not be letting him go ever again. His grip tightened as he recalled seeing his body dangle from the tower and how he wished that he had just left his job, kidnapped him and run off to some exotic place then that filthy Hawk would never have gotten his claws on him in the first place. He growled low in his chest as he thought of the arrogant self-centered jerk that had almost killed his love. Just a few more strokes of the clock and Kiba would have fallen to his doom.

"Everything alright?" Kiba murmured his vice thick with sleep. Shikamaru sighed.

"I should be at work… but here I am… I'm going to get into a lot of trouble because of you," he whispered rubbing his nose his in the dull brown locks that laid flat on Kiba's head. To think that people had always thought that his hair was untamable. They'd always complain that he needed to comb and straighten his hair, now; he was longing to see those spikes again.

"You should go to work," he wheezed, "'Cause you're squeezing the crap outta me!" Shikamaru laughed. It had been a while since he'd had a good genuine laugh.

"Sorry 'bout that," he smiled releasing Kiba and allowing him to move back a bit on the large spacious bed. They stared at each other for a while before Shikamaru cupped his face and stroked it. He wasn't a man who cried for everything but the thought that he'd never be able to see Kiba again really struck a nerve. He felt majorly foolish for accepting the stupid job; he should have trusted Kiba enough to know that such simple things wouldn't be enough to tear them apart so easily.

"Don't get soft on me Shika…" Kiba smirked seeing the tears building up his eyes. He placed his own hand over Shikamaru's and leaned into the touch, "You know you can't get rid of me so easily." He joked. Leave it to Kiba to make an awful situation into a joke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" Shikamaru murmured solemnly, "If only I had-"

"Stop." He said sternly gazing straight at him. "Who knew the Hawk would target someone like me?" he laughed "There's no way you can protect everyone."

'I could have tried,' he thought. Instead of voicing his thoughts he opted to pull Kiba into another embrace. "Maybe we should go to Hawaii… I hear the surfs great."

"I suck at surfing." Shikamaru laughed.

"I know! That's why it'd be so much fun to see you fail miserably."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. "Maybe I could get one of those Hawaiian hotties to teach me how to surf. Imagine their wet glistening bodies rubbing against mine when we're in the water and his hands on my waist-"

"We're not going to Hawaii." Shikamaru concluded his face dead serious as images of his Kiba being touched by god looking tanned men wearing hula skirts with impossibly toned bodies and amazing smiles with pearly white teeth. Hell no, they were definitely not going to Hawaii. Kiba loved it; he was dying with laughter at Shikamaru's pouting and sullen expression. "I don't find this funny at all."

"I do! Getting all possessive and shit! I was kidding!" Shikamaru snorted and closed the distance between them before firmly locking his lips onto Kiba's.

•

Neji watched captivated as Gaara swung his hips from side to side and in a circle in a kind of hypnotizing way. He was captured. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. Sweat was pouring form the redhead's body and his clothes were absolutely drenched. It wasn't that he was all over the place like some people who claimed to be awesome dancers he was more like water… or a snake. His moves were so fluid and calm and serene yet so erotic and teasing and if Neji had been paying attention he would have noticed that he wasn't the only one that was captivated by the dance.

Every other move or so his clothes would flutter up and reveal the star that dangled from his navel and how low his pants were showed the intricate design displayed on his lower back. His hands swept over his body and his hair stuck to his face and in all direction that made him all the exotic. Absolutely hypnotizing. There was no way this boy was the president's son. Absolutely no way. As the song ended so did Gaara as his steps slowed and his hands fluttered to his side. The club was dead silent as they watched him saunter off to the bar to stand by the side of his companion. "You're drooling." He commented as he snatched Neji's drink and downed it in one gulp.

He quickly composed his face before casually slipping on his mask of indifference. "I told you not to leave my side." He made a buzzer sound before fully turning to look at his companion.

"You told me not to leave you sights. I'm pretty sure you along with every other person in this club was watching me," he smirked.

"Sir?" The bartender called placing two drinks in front of Gaara while flashing him a smooth smile.

"I didn't order anything," Gaara answered looking at the colorful drinks.

"I know. This one is from the gentleman over there," he pointed somewhere behind him to look at a tall tanned man, casually dressed and with a nice body. "And this is form the man over there," he continued pointing to the guy a seat down from Neji who smirked at him and tipped his drink in a toast before downing the drink. Gaara smirked back at him before taking the drink and downing it all the while keeping his gaze locked with the man. Neji watched the exchange with disgust before he leaned his head back and blocked their view.

"Jealous?" Gaara taunted. 'He really is trying to show me up…' Neji mused trying to keep his anger in check. He locked eyes with Gaara before he leaned forward and stopped close enough that his breath fanned over Gaara's lips.

"Not in the least," he purred. Instinctively Gaara pulled back and reached for the other cup but Neji beat him to it. Grabbing the glass and downing the contents in three gulps. 'He's so cute when he's drunk,' Neji thought absently. "You're a pretty nice dancer."

"I know." 'No thank you?' Neji raised a brow.

"Let's see how well." He grabbed Gaara's arm watching how his once mischievous eyes flashed with surprise.

"Hey!" he protested trying to get away.

"Just one dance…" he purred again licking his earlobe. He pulled Gaara to his chest before sweeping them both onto the dance floor. 'Now the fun begins.'

•

Shukaku sat around his table in his office and stared. It was all he had been doing for the past couple of hours. Just stare. He hadn't heard a word from his agent in charge because he was all tangled up in the hospital with his ex-boyfriend and his second in command was still at the crime scene. They'd had two witnesses that claimed that some black man with long Rasta hair and abducted his son. It wasn't possible. It must've been the Hawk in disguise. It had to be connected with Kiba's recent discovery. What are the chances that they find Kiba's body; dead, his son gets whisked away by some handsome stranger then Kiba was actually alive? The president had come to the conclusion that the Hawk knew more than what he was letting on. He knew the right time to dispose of the Inuzuka boy as well as flawlessly capture his precious boy. It wasn't the case where it was because he was the vice president's son… the Hawk knew that if it were that factor alone that he'd have the secret service still swarmed around Gaara like a human vest… however, he somehow knew of Shikamaru's previous attachment to Kiba so he'd bet his mission on it. And he'd one. Shikamaru had been so caught up in rescuing Kiba he neglected his official duties. He played right into the Hawk's hands.

The Hawk was the puppeteer. They were all mere puppets being used by him.

But the real question was… how he got those fine, invisible and apparently strong strings attached to the heads of a country…

Conclusion- There was a mole in the Leaf.

•

Kyuubi sat in the couch to the far corner relaying all he had been told earlier that morning. Everything had been going so well, and now, it was all a disaster. All he could do was sit and watch his lover stare blankly into space. He'd wanted to comfort him but what could he say to him. That it would be alright? Would it be alright? This was his only son. He'd lost his wife already, how much more did the man have to lose? When Gaara had been going through his rebellious period Shukaku had almost had a nervous breakdown. He had confided in Kyuubi to help him because he honestly didn't know how to deal with Gaara. He didn't want to hit him or call him names he just wanted him to go back to being the sweet boy that he was. Kyuubi owed Gaara his thanks, if it hadn't been for his attitude then he and the president would never have become so close. It made his heart swell to know that he was a role model but it now broke his heart that the first person to ever look up at him as more than just a noisy and nosey secretary to the oval office was gone. It made chills run up and down is spine at what could be happening to him. The Hawk hadn't asked for ransom money from Lady Inuzuka but surely the President's son would fetch a high price, and what if they didn't agree to his plans and he wasn't the type to bluff? He'd kill Gaara without giving a second thought to it.

He was in a state of distress. Who knew what the Hawk could be doing to Gaara at this very moment. He could be screaming in agony. In sever pain and wishing that someone would come and rescue him. Someone would hold him and protect. Maybe he was wishing that he was in a better place. A place without all the problems that he was facing at the moment.

•

Neji gripped Gaara's sides as the redhead pushed his body even closer to his. It was sensual and arousing how they were dancing. It'd been a while since he had danced; he'd been too busy for stuff like that.

Dancing with Gaara felt both wrong and right at the same time. It was like a sin. You know that you're not supposed to do it but God was it amazing to do then you completely regret it later. Neji wondered how he'd be regretting it later. He was actually morbidly fascinated with what Gaara would do next. Neji was beginning to wonder if Gaara understood the situation that he was in and his position in said position. He wondered if the redhead knew that he wasn't afraid to end his life if he wanted to.

Someone in a hostage and capturer situation wouldn't tell his abductor that he wanted to go clubbing. It just wasn't normal. Maybe Gaara was just as sick as he was. There was no other explanation. If you're captured by someone no matter how beautiful or god-like they appeared to be, you don't know what to expect from them so you should be weary and shitting your pants. Not grinding on them with a half hard erection and allowing them to run their hands over your body and through your hair while kissing you and you were definitely not supposed to be participating. You weren't supposed to be drunken heck you weren't even supposed to stable! You're nerves should be driving you up the wall. Driving you to cling to every empty lie and promise of your captor!

It just wasn't normal.

And Neji Hyuuga loved every bit of his abnormality.

•

Standing in the far corner of a dark pub a hooded figure stood smirking at the pair practically eating each others face as they made out in the center of the dance floor. The Hawk sure was having a grand time with his kidnapped victim. Gaara didn't look to be suffering at all. "It seems as though you've found your match eh, Neji?" The hooded man purred before downing his drink and moving away from his table. Twisting and turning his way through the throngs of moving, sweaty and drunken bodies he kept a steady hand on the hilt of his gun as he made his way to the center of the dance floor.

Just for the thrill of it all he bumped into the taller man and left his hand lingering on the man's shoulder for longer than necessary. The Hawk didn't seem to be paying attention but his head did snap away from redhead to look around with cloudy eyes that were slowly clearing but he didn't have much time to ponder it before the redhead pulled him back in for another passionate kiss. He was going to have fun with this one…

•

**Sweets:** I'm not going to lie I've been in a funk for a while so this chapter really was forced. A message to all my readers: I love you all and I want to thank you for being with me for so far and I love this story so please believe me when I say that the long interval between updates are really not my fault. My internet has been a mess for a while now and it's just getting worse and worse and cause that I've been pissy so I decided that I would just continue writing on my computer and update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really, Really Wrong!**

**Sweets:** Hey all! I seriously owe you all a very big apology. My father sent me away for the week to visit my grandparents and niece and nephew and there's no internet where they live or a laptop and such so I didn't write at all. However I am working on an off-sided one-shot to further my apologies! Please forgive me!

I took another week when I came back to sit and do some serious writing with a lollipop hanging out of one mouth and headphones on listening to heavy metal. I'm in my grove which is why I'm also going to say that I'm not sending any of these completed stories to my betas because as soon as they are finished I will be posting them up behind each other.

Say thank you to **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever** for editing this chapter! My other beta was on vacation :)

**I'd love your feedback so please review and keep sending in your opinions. I really do appreciate all of you!**

**Chapter 6**

Shikamaru frowned as he stared at Kiba's tantalizing naked body less than five steps away from him. It had been a week since he'd been in the hospital with his lover and during that time, a doctor had discreetly told him to abstain from any sexual activities so that the drugs in Kiba's system wouldn't flush so easily.

Naturally, Shikamaru had relayed this information to Kiba and the brunette had taken it up on himself to tease him as much as he possibly could. It was taking all of his concentration to hold onto to the towel that he had a death grip on not to just jump the teasing brunette. Shikamaru sneered at him before resorting to glaring.

"Don't glare at me. I told you to come get me if you wanted me." He slid his hand down his wet body in a sweeping motion and Shikamaru's pants tightened painfully. His glare deepened. Kiba chuckled deeply before 'accidentally' dropping the soap. "Oops!" He exclaimed. He faked a surprised face while staring Shikamaru down. Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction before he spotted Kiba twisting around to pick up the soap. He immediately dropped the towel a fled to the safety of the hall of the hospital.

"Damn Kiba," he growled. After he had told the brunette what the doctor had said, he'd casually brushed it off and said he didn't care and that they would have sex whether or not the doctor had approved but Shikamaru stomped the idea the minute they left his mouth. He'd been expecting that. What he hadn't expected was Kiba going to a nurse and telling her that he no longer needed their assistance from that day because his trustworthy boyfriend would be the one giving him his daily baths and cleaning him should he fall sick and unable to help himself. Of course the minute he'd been granted permission, Kiba stripped himself of everything and flopped down on the bed before saying he felt faintish and that 'Shika-bear' had to bring him to the bathroom to wipe him up.

Kiba was very proud of his body so no matter how many times Shikamaru dressed him he would strip and start wailing to attract attention to him. That had been the beginning of the longest days in Shikamaru's life and Kiba was soaking it up like a sponge. He claimed it was his entertainment for being cooped up in a hospital for so long. It was so much better than TV.

Shikamaru sighed as he heard then beeping of his official line. He immediately frowned and moved away from the bathroom while pulling it out and flicking it to his ear. He'd taken time off to personally see to Kiba's recovery. They hadn't called him for days.

"Something wrong?" He heard Kiba and turned around to see him quietly closing the door behind him. He must have heard the beeping and hastily got out and wrapped the towel around himself without bothering to dry himself off. His hair was dripping at the ends as the spikes drooped.

Shikamaru allowed a small smile to grace his face as he walked back up to Kiba, bent down and kissed his forehead. "Go dry off before you get a cold," He said softly. "I'll be back soon." He pulled the phone back to his ear before giving Kiba a warm look and turning off down the hall. "Nara."

•

"Captain?" Shino asked relieved when he heard Shikamaru's voice on the other line.

"Shino, is something wrong? You're in charge so I don't expect you to be calling me." Shikamaru answered standing outside the building in case he needed to head to his car if this was an emergency.

"I know that but you stopped responding to my texts on your personal line that I thought that something may have happened to Kiba. Is everything okay?" Shikamaru blinked. 'This is a personal call?' he thought.

"Everything's fine. The doctor says he's recovering quickly. How's the president?" He asked, turning back towards the building.

"He's… taking it much better than we thought. His commands are efficient, his logic is steady and his rulings are just. We want him to see a therapist but he's too steadfast in finding his son and running a country. We're worried."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru muttered, walking down the hall towards Kiba's room, "I should have guessed as much…" he sighed as he thread his fingers through his hair and loosened his ponytail. As he walked down the hall, deep in thought, he passed a sickly white man with a towel covering his face leaving only his mouth in view and his hand rose to his ear. He had a bare chest and white boxers just lying down on top of gurney. If it hadn't been for the slow rise and fall of smooth white porcelain chest, he would have mistaken the man for dead. He shook his head of the man before continuing down the hall to his destination. "How's the case doing? I think that we-"

"Stop right there Captain. You're on leave. The case isn't yours anymore unless a wild card appears and we need your help detaining it. Alright? I only called your work line because I was worried."

Shikamaru slowed his walking then stopped altogether before a small smile found its way on his lips. Shino had joined the force four years after Shikamaru. He was a tactician and Shino was the computer specialist. It was an odd relationship since tacticians think they're better than anyone around, but since they lived close by it was easy to communicate.

It had started out with simple, "Hey, did you get that file," to "did you finish those assignments?" and before they knew it they went home together every afternoon, they stuck up and defended each other (more defending on Shikamaru's part since Shino was the quiet type) and then they'd started telling each other stories and before they knew it they were where they were today.

As good as friends as any. They would even go as far as calling each other best friends.

Shikamaru would trust him with his life.

"Thanks man," he muttered, "Call me if you need me." He heard a hum on the other side before the line went dead. He still had the smile on his face as he made his way back to Kiba's room.

•

The man pulled the towel from his face and twisted his body so he could watch the agent waltz back to his beloved's room without a care in the world.

He felt excitement bubble in his chest at how easily he could have taken two lives and they still wouldn't have the slightest clue of who he was. The game was just getting better and better. Who knew that such little involvements could lead to so much damn fun!

It had felt so good it made him tingle all over. He watched with a grin as the shorter brunette, who, by the looks of it as waiting by the door to ambush the taller man, pounced into his waiting arms. The shorter man pouted when he realized he'd been caught while the other let out a hearty laugh and gripped his waist tightly.

As they made it back into the room, the shorter one looked down to where the man was and the locked eyes. His blood pumped into his ears and he felt the urge to reach for his gun stationed under his pillow. He knew the boy wouldn't recognize him, but it never hurt to be cautious.

He grinned widely at the boy as he watched his eyes widened in fear and bury his face in his boyfriend's neck. He watched with slanted eyes as the couple disappeared into the room without a care in the world. He envied them. Wished he could have that ridiculous peace of mind. Just wander about without a care in the world.

He pushed up off the gurney and snagged his duffel bag from beneath to make his way to the bathroom to change. It was time to visit his favorite bird.

•

He watched with half-lidded lilac eyes and Gaara rose and fell on his length. The redhead had been such a tease the past few days after the club that he had practically driven Neji over the edge.

He was the god! He was the one that made the decisions! And he refused to let himself be out done by an amateur that just wanted to have a good time!

Through Gaara's teases and jeers, he'd remained composed and returned them full force. It was amusing to say the least when Gaara pouted at one of his highly failed losses. It was a rare sight to see the redhead yield to defeat but it was also pretty rewarding. The kisses after the club night hadn't gotten any less intense and Neji could only blame it on the fact that Gaara seriously had a lot of pent up sexual frustrations. He wasn't positive that was the case so he'd decided to test that theory.

And that's how they reached where they were now with Gaara straddling his hips and riding him.

Neji couldn't guess how many times the redhead had had sex, but it was obvious that he was a professional. Not wanting to be outdone, he trailed his fingers up from the redhead's waist slowly along his back while slowly pulling him down to him. He could see how clouded his teal eyes were and how puffy his soft lips were from the harsh kissing they'd been doing. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He wrapped his arms around him and sucked on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside the warm mouth. It was the first time he'd had sex with someone who kept their mouth open for the entire trip. He could feel the coil in his stomach tighten as he approached his release and judging by Gaara's continued tightening around his length, he would have guessed that he was close too.

He slowly pushed them over, before resting on his elbows to look down on the glistening redhead, smirking as he groaned and writhed beneath him with every thrust. He loved the control. He loved that he had made the redhead submit to him. Things could be so much better now. Master and slave. He smirked at the idea.

"What?" Gaara muttered through a groan as he felt Neji speeding up.

Neji didn't bother to grace him with an answer but tightened his hold on his waist as he went faster and deeper.

"Oh God!" The redhead screamed wrapping his legs around and arching his back giving him more access.

Neji felt the pressure building in him and let out a soft moan as the intensity of his release continued to build. He felt as Gaara gripped his length so tight he saw stars for a minute then felt the wet and warm release of Gaara's seed on their stomach. He let out a satisfied cry as he and sighs as he basked in his afterglow but maintained his grip on Neji as the man continued to ride him into his own release. He felt Neji stiffen above before he shuddered and moaned lowly as he came.

He lay down on his side beside the exhausted redhead before pulling him into his arms. He watched with amused eyes as Gaara's mouth dropped open in a wide yawn. He didn't even bother to cover his mouth. The amusement fell from his eyes as Gaara tossed his hand away and started to get up. How dare he push the hand of a god away? 'He should feel honored that I'm even staying in bed with him!'

He quickly reached out with the discarded hand and grabbed onto the redhead's shoulder forcing his already weak body to lie back down. It was pretty interesting and somewhat odd that the redhead obeyed but he supposed that that was the depth of a master and servant relationship. He smiled inwardly to himself.

The redhead turned bored teal eyes to him and let out a heavy sigh. "You gonna let me take a shower or what? This feels kinda nasty," he murmured looking down on his abdomen at his sticky release. Neji raised a brown brow at his disgusted expression.

"I thought you be used to this sort of thing," he replied allowing him to get up the second time he tried.

"Why would I?" he crawled to the edge of the bed and stood for a couple of second feeling liquid trickle down the inside of his. He twisted his knee outward to look at it. "You know… I actually thought that this would stay inside. I guess it really has nowhere to go but out…" he murmured still staring at the semen on his leg.

Now Neji could say that he was honestly curious. He watched Gaara's slim behind make its way to the motel bathroom. "You speak as though this was your first time," he spoke it as the door swung to a close.

"It was!" Gaara called back.

He raised a brow yet again. 'When will the surprises stop?' he thought shaking his head. At least he was assured that he wouldn't be eternally bound to him because he took his virginity. That would be too much drama to handle. He heaved a sigh again as he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

•

"What are the reports?" Shukaku asked his shoulders and back rigid straight in the presence of his secret service agents. They stood in a straight line across the room, each with their hands behind their back and their legs slightly apart. The standing-in chief of command stepped forward with a collection of files that he received from his men and dismissed them with a bow of his head. The left in a single file line as quietly as they had come in.

Kyuubi rested a reassuring hand on the president's shoulder as he watched the men leave the room and Shino standing and looking as intimidating as ever in his usual dark sunglasses. No one can really say that they've seen the color of his eyes because he never takes them off. Some rumors surrounding them had come up but he had dismissed them just as quickly. "Mr. Sands, some reports have come in that Gaara was seen in local areas particularly a club downtown. We think the Hawk may be heading out of state with him, because each sighting gets further and further to the sea."

"Can anyone account that it really was Gaara?" the president spoke in a monotonous voice. Kyuubi wanted to squeeze his shoulder but thought better of it. It may just add fuel to the flame.

They watched as Shino looked away before lowering his head, "Well, not exactly sir."

"What do you mean?" he asked exasperated, the weight of the day crashing down on him as he slouched in his seat for the first time all day. Kyuubi took the opportunity to squeeze his shoulder and watched with sad eyes as the Shukaku reached back and squeezed his hand before lowering his head. "How hard is it to find a redhead through the town's people?"

"He may have been wearing a wig but there is no doubting the teal eyes sir. They are so rare here that it really limits the number of people to search through." Shino said hopefully.

"But if the Hawk made him wear a wig why not colored contact lenses?" Shukaku asked quietly. They had thought of that possibility but were trying to look on the positive side of things. They really didn't want to depress him anymore. By the lack of answer, the president sighed again before pushing his chair away from his table and getting up. "I'm taking my leave. Kyuubi, I need to speak with you." He didn't wait for an answer as he moved away from the table and started off towards his room Kyuubi trailing behind him quietly.

As soon as they entered, the room and Kyuubi closed the door behind him he felt warm arms wrap around his midsection and Shukaku's face buried in his neck. He let out a soft sigh as the warmth of their closeness seeped into his body. It had been a while since the president had allowed himself to be completely open in the sight of someone who wasn't his son.

Kyuubi twisted in the tight arms that held him until he was staring into the sad and watery teal eyes of the president. Kyuubi had never seen him cry before. He'd always thought the man was too strong to be overcome by such emotions, but it just goes to show that everyone was vulnerable to something. He felt a great deal of pride well up inside him at the thought that he and his lover had reached a higher level of trust in their relationship and although it could have been a different scenario, one where neither of them were suffering, he was still thankful that they were still growing together.

Thoughts kept swirling around in Kyuubi's head as he led the president to their currently shared bed. He laid the man down and looked at him sadly, as the man stared into space, most likely blaming himself for what had happened. It was bad enough that he had insisted to send Gaara to the ball, but he was also blaming himself for Gaara's rebelliousness. Kyuubi sighed. He couldn't ask him what was wrong. What wasn't wrong? And he didn't want to make matters worse and make Shukaku blame himself for things that he had absolutely no control over.

He unbuttoned Shukaku's pants and pulled them down but left the boxers on and pulled his shirt over his head leaving him in his merino. He managed to roll him under the covers then curl into his arms. As dull and out of mind as the president seemed, he always reacted when Kyuubi touched him. Even if it was only the curl of his arms around his waist Kyuubi was grateful for that. It reminded him that the man that he had come to appreciate so much was still there somewhere.

•

The figure smiled as he watched the redhead and the blonde curl up into bed together. They looked happy together.

His lips suddenly curled in disdain as the president of the country he loved so much kissed his gay lover. How much more corruption did the world need before those corrupting it decided that enough was enough? He may not have the best insight in life but he knew when to draw the line and he knew that that line shouldn't be crossed.

Not for love.

Not for money.

Not for respect.

And he was going to protect what was left of the purity of the beautiful leaf that he had grown in and had loved so dearly. He loved his home so much that he was willing to kill for it.

He was a games master.

Everyone else was only a game piece.

The games master decided who moved ahead. Who took a move back. And those who would be eliminated. And by the way the pieces were aligned and who played those pieces… many players needed to be purged. And he would do that.

He'd have fun doing it too.

•

Neji ran the combs of the blow drier through his hair as he watched Gaara slip into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and allowed a slow smirk to tug at his lips as he drank in the sight of milky white abs slowly being covered by a plain maroon plain tee. He almost bit his lip. The shower had been… refreshing… to say the least.

He hadn't been drunk then so it was easy to really admire everything about the sassy redhead. He was pretty proud of his body too. At one point during their second romp, Neji had begun to question his powers. Who was seducing whom? Who was falling for whom? The thought had made him frown but the talented redhead's tongue had distracted him.

Just like it was doing now.

He turned his head back to the bathroom mirror with a frown as he continued to blow through his hair. He had several masks, contacts and wigs for them to wear but the biggest problem would be to convince the redhead to come along quietly. It was a severe clash of personality between them. Neji was a god, Gaara was just a boy. Neji was sophisticated and smart, and he thought through what he was going to say and do before he says or does whatever. Gaara, on the other hand, felt as though he could do whatever he wanted to because he could. But he surely could not. Not while he was in his presence and definitely not until way longer after they had parted.

This was the next question on his agenda… What was he going to do with the boy? The vice president's son had been fairly easy to manipulate. He had already had a broken heart… broken hearts were the easiest to meld into what you wanted it. Gaara, however, seemed to be having a blast.

He was right, he would regret it later, but apparently, it was a progressive thing… Gaara was slowly tormenting him, the little devil. He started thinking back to the club and how passionate the redhead had been when a shiver ran down his spine at the memory of the familiarity of the touch that had lingered on his shoulder. Yes, he was in a club and yes, he had been drunk but his sixth sense had picked up the feel of someone he never wanted to cross paths with again. There had been many persons like that so it was hard to tell.

But there was something about this touch. It chilled him straight to his bones. Maybe it was just a bad person looking to attack someone that night and he felt their evil aura, but somehow it felt like it was being directed to him…

He turned off the blow drier to stare at his reflection. Another chill ran down his spine as he felt that touch on his shoulder. He'd pull away from Gaara to investigate but he'd been too far gone to get any decent information anyways. It upset him that he was controlled like that… but that was the past and while he went through a list of his enemies, he would make sure he put Gaara in his place. He was not going to give up his life because a child wanted a little adventure. He turned his head to find Gaara lying on his stomach and staring at the TV, and was certainly not going to give up his prize to any foe who dared to challenge his authority. No matter how sinister they may be.

•

**Sweets: I'd love to get some feedback for this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really Really Wrong**

**Sweets:** I had wanted this story to at least be fifteen chapters long but apparently, that ain't gonna happen. I wanted it to be long but long and boring and drawn out cause I don't want you to lose interest so I'm just gonna progress with it as it is and hope that more idea pop up that'll make it long and interesting.

This chapter was edited by**KrazinKuki!** Give your thanks!

**Chapter 7**

Neji eyed the people of surrounding them as he pulled the short redhead closer to him. They'd made enough of a scene at the club and now they were skipping town. Soon he'd need put his plan into action. He'd kidnapped a number of persons before and all the while climbing to the top for his prize, he pulled Gaara even closer. He was too deep now anyways. He felt like he was so close, _that man_ was so close. Within his reach but his fingers were still folded. Gaara was going to help him unfold his fingers.

He was searching for a particular person. His mentor, if he could be called that. He wanted to attract him so that he could show him all his achievements. He'd be so proud of his accomplishments. He was the one that transfigured him into the god he was today. Neji smiled softly to himself as he steered Gaara to a free seat on the train. A conductor came, took their tickets and punctured a hole in it before he moved on to the next section.

He glanced over at Gaara who had an absolutely bored expression on his face. He'd put up quite a fight that morning when Neji had given him his disguise. Neji anted to be extra careful with the moving so he had told the redhead that they'd be a married couple and of course, he was the woman. Neji had snickered to himself when Gaara had stepped out of the bathroom in the loose pants and blouse with a slight v-neck to it. He wore wedge heels and a shoulder length black hair that framed his face beautifully. It had completely convinced Neji that Gaara would be beautiful no matter what gender he had but he had to admit that his normal sandy blonde hair with the highlights were the best match for him.

He smirked at the sulking redhead who turned to glare at him. Now that he had crimson contacts in the glare pierced straight through his chest and travelled straight to his groin. It was a pleasant feeling. "Everything all right Love?" Neji grinned.

"Kiss my ass," Gaara hissed at him. Neji leaned forward in his seat and smirked at him. He was having too much fun.

"We can do that later. Don't you think?" He relished in the blush that creped up his face and dusted his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. His glare intensified as he snapped his head back to the side to glare out the window as Neji threw his head back laughed loudly. Oh yes, Gaara was definitely a jewel in his own little way. A jewel definitely worth all its trouble.

•

He frowned; his bird was flying his nest. "Where are you going my little birdie?" He didn't remember a move in the Hawk's plans for the week. This was ahead of schedule… actually; it wasn't a part of the plan at all. His frown melted into a small smile, "I should've expected this from my star pupil. Of the two birds that I trained, you have flown farther than I expected. You have made me proud Neji." At that statement, another frown crossed his face, "Where is my other bird? Quite the elusive raven isn't she?" Another smile crossed his face. While Neji was more or less easy to predict his second pupil was the meaning of mystery itself. He'd never trusted that girl. Too quiet, too secretive… as they say, silent rivers run deep.

He waved his hand dismissively, effectively brushing the girl from his mind. He had better things to do than worry about a shadow. There were more important things that required his attention, for one, his house was incredibly dirty. It was that time of year, Spring Cleaning. Time to polish furniture and sweep away the cobwebs, it was time for a full house cleaning. Everyone else was so lazy. He sighed to himself, "Guess I'll have to play the maid as well." He shook his head slightly as he picked up his sniper rifle and began to reassemble it. He pocketed some extra magazines before he tucked his machine on his back and pulled on a high-collared trench coat before he stepped out into the beautifully warm shining day.

•

"Where is the vice- captain?" Shukaku sighed heavily rubbing his eyes. He and his most trustworthy operatives were about to load into a dark windowed limo to take him to a press conference to answer questions regarding what he was going to do about the state of the missing jewels that were more than priceless and how it all connected to his missing son.

"Sir, you know he's quite sickly. I'm going to be taking over for him until he can recover. I called him this morning. He sounded awful. It sounded like a sounded like a really sore throat, even through that he said that he was still coming to work. I had to threaten him that we were going to-" Shukaku's back was turned to the man that was taking but there was no mistaking to smack that sounded. He spun around to see the lifeless body of the man who had been talking crumple to ground. His entire body froze over as everyone just stood and watched as the dead body crumpled to ground in a heap. Kyuubi was the one who broke the silence with and ear-splitting scream that seemed to send everyone into a spiral of chaos. He wanted to tell someone to help him but he was shot straight through the head. His eyes scanning the parking lot but to his horror he could only see where the bullet had lodged into the wall. It had passed straight through the man's head like nothing.

The next thing he felt was a number of bodies pressing up against him, which he recognized, were his secret service unit covering him and his secretary. Kyuubi was clinging to his arm gingerly, screaming, and crying and it took all his effort to pull the devastated redhead closer to him and cover his quivering hand with his own and hush him while the unit shuffled to the designated limo. As they neared the vehicle, the ticking of a clock became eerily loud and as they shuffled closer, the ticking stopped.

"Pull back!" An agent screamed just in time to pull the president into his arms and under his body as the limo exploded. The blast flung Kyuubi's body into a pillar and knocked him unconscious. The unit scrambled to protect their president but that was their downfall. As soon as they got up, they went back down.

"What happening!" Shukaku screamed scanning the area his eyes widening as he saw the number of operatives falling because of head shots that lodged in the surrounding walls and pillars. "What's happening?" A scream tore form his own throat as a burning sensation tore through his shoulder too close to his heart. He felt the operative covering him go alarming still realized then that there was a huge hole tearing through his forehead. Blood was spilling out in globules.

His stomach churned dangerously as he hastily pushed the man off his back and stood up on shaky legs, "What's happening?" he croaked to himself as he stood on shaky legs and ran a hand through his debris filled hair. He scanned the lot and spotted Kyuubi leaning against a pillar with one of the operatives leaning over him. He wasn't sure why that one was left but he was tending to Kyuubi's wounds and that was all that matter. He winced as he felt his wound scream as he started to move forward. He raised his trembling fingers to the wound and pressed his palm down against it as hard as he could. "Sir!" The man shouted getting up and suddenly the ground was shaking. He snapped his head to the side to see a car at the far end of the parking lot explode in flames, the force of the blast sending it flying backwards and slamming into another car that immediately exploded on contact, that must have come from beneath the car because it was in the air. It landed on a large black van that exploded completely sending its parts flying everywhere. A door sailing in Shukaku's direction forced him down. Ducking so quickly started up his shoulder again and suddenly he was seeing black stars twinkling before his eyes. He could faintly see the man run towards him before the next exploding engine sent him and Kyuubi's body somewhere across the room.

•

'Pandemonium,' he thought to himself as he smiled before pushing, rolling onto his back and staring up into the sun, his eyes protected by his dark shades. He smiled again to himself he stood and was created by the dazzling smile of the blue haired girl that had crossed his min not too long ago.

"Hello master." She smiled as though they were friends. He stared at her with a blank face. Forget raven, she was a snake in the grass.

"What is it you want?" He asked his voice empty and bland. She threw her head back and laughed loudly before pushing off the ground where she and been seated. Her black body suit hugging her every curve, her long blue hair swaying behind her like loose silk. Catching the light and gleaming like a sharp blade. Forget snake, she was a beast. She sauntered up to him before stopping directly before him. He looked down into her glass lilac eyes his own eyes shielded by his glasses.

"Is that anyway to talk to you pupil master?" She purred, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"You are not my student."

"You're right." The smile disappeared as she narrowed her eyes at him. She casually placed a hand on his shoulder as she moved to stand at his side. He could feel the cold seeping into his body from where her hand lay and from where she stood too close for comfort. He instinctively tensed. Yes, this woman was a beast. "It was good to see you again." She murmured running her finger tips along his jaw line. He felt a shiver threaten to race up his spine but he quelled it. He would not loose his cool before her. "I hope we can meet up again." She laughed coldly in his ear. "Invite Nii-sama too!" Then she went dead silent. "I long to see him." And with that, she sauntered away and he gathered what was left of his dignity and stepped away as well.

He growled lightly as he hastily made his way down the stairs. He'd cleaned up the house and now it was time to mend the broken chairs. Everything needed to be perfect. He wouldn't be able to relax otherwise and he was in need of vacation, perhaps to Hawaii. He chuckled at the thought.

•

"Are you sure he's totally fine to leave?" Shikamaru asked wrapping his arms around the tattoo-faced boy as the doctor was writing up a slip. The looked up at him and graced him with a warm smile as she finished writing.

"Yep. He's perfectly healthy and all the drugs have been flushed from his system. He's perfectly healthy." She answered sweetly. "Though I do recommend some more rest and more vegetables in his diet." She tapped Kiba on his nose as if he was a small child which caused him to giggle. Shikamaru shook his head before accepting the slip from the doctor and told her his thanks before he pulled Kiba along with him to the check out station.

Kiba bounced of his arms and into the sunlight as he did a wide stretch. "Freedom!" He hollered making several people turn around to look at him and some near by women to giggle. He shook his head while chuckling before brushing past the enthusiastic boy and started moving towards his car. Kiba raced to catch him up and launched himself up onto his back before wrapping his leg around his waist and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"You're acting as if you were in solitude." Shikamaru smirked fishing his car keys from his pockets and twirling them on his index finger.

"I was! But guess what?" He asked trailing his tongue from his boyfriend's neck up to his ear. He felt is lover shiver and his steps slow as he tilted his neck to give better access.

"What's that?" He asked his voice a whisper. Kiba threw his head back and laughed.

"We get to have sex now!" He hollered. A hot blush rose high on Shikamaru's neck as another set of people stopped to stare at them.

"Will you stop with the outbursts? You're attracting unwanted attention!" Shikamaru hissed sighing in relief as he saw his car up ahead. He just wanted the day to move on without incident. He pressed the button on his keypad and shook his head when he heard the chirp of his car.

•

The alarms blared all around him in a haze as he tried to scan the lot for his beloved redhead. He saw a leg somewhere but he wasn't sure whom it belonged. He felt a faint stinging sensation along his shoulder through his chest and up to his neck but paid it no mind as he tried to find the leg again. Twisting his head again the pain rocketed through his body and sent lights dancing before his eyes before everything went black.

He slowly opened his eyes to find white glaring down at him. Squeezing his eyes shut he took deep breaths and prayed to the heavens that he wasn't dead. There were things that he needed to do. He felt a light tapping on his shoulder and tore his eyes open to find the cause of it. The first thing he saw was spiky hair crowning a head. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light before he fully recognized the face. Shino Aburame. He almost smiled to himself for the familiar face.

Trying to push himself up he felt a throb across his body. "Don't try to get up. The painkillers are probably wearing off now. You've been asleep for a long time." The man murmured gently placing his hand on Shukaku's stomach to push him back down.

"How are you feeling?" Another familiar voice. He tilted his head to the side to spot another spiky haired male, his face marred with worry lines and anger.

"Better than I look I hope," He smiled and that seemed to ease some of the tension. Shukaku took a deep breath. "How many?" He asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

"Seven of the eight that were to accompany you on the trip." Shukaku sucked in a sharp breath causing his chest to rise higher than it should have sending a sharp throb of pain through his body. He ground before raising a hand to his chest.

"Take it easy sir," Shikamaru said looking at him worriedly. Shukaku look up at him only to have him look away. "I should have been there."

"Why?" Shino snapped at him. The dissipating tension rose up a notch. Shukaku watched them quietly as he tried to calm his racing heart. It seemed that they'd been having this conversation for a while now.

"I could have protected the president!" Shikamaru hissed trying to keep his voice from rising too high.

"You would have gotten a shot to the head!" Shino hissed in return. This was the first time the president was seeing the vice-captain lose his cool. Shikamaru sighed and returned to seat.

"No I wouldn't have," he murmured. Shukaku saw as Shino raised a brow over his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked his voice questioning.

"I've been researching those guys for a while. We were gonna set out a sting operation called 'House Cleaning'." Shino remained quiet waiting for the rest of the explanation. "They were a smaller part of a growing organization that was planning on over throwing the president at the conference that you all were heading to. They were planning to expose the fact that he was gay and sleeping with his secretary. We had suspicions that he was going to blackmail him on the way to the car and force him to step down. We don't know what they were gonna do after they did that." He took another big sigh.

"Someone else knew and took care of the problem?" Shukaku muttered. His suspicions had been confirmed; there was a mole in the Leaf and apparently, it was much closer to home than he had thought.

"Apparently they did and in a not too subtle way. We'd have locked them for a number of years but this guy took them out with a single head shot. All of them… right in the center of their head. As if they were just sitting in a line waiting to die," He sounded highly perturbed just talking about it. He settled in his chair, pressing his elbows into his legs, he interlocked his fingers and set them against his chin and slipped his eyes closed. The president recognized it as his thinking stance and decided to leave the thinking to him. He sighed deeply before gingerly pressing his fingers to his chest.

"You said that there were seven out of the eight? Why was one left?" Shukaku asked feeling the throb become more noticeable.

"He had just been promoted to being your body guard. He wasn't involved. He escaped mostly unscathed." Shukaku groaned from the pain and lowered his head to rest on his pillow as he took deep breaths.

"You should get some sleep Mr. President." Shino said quietly pulling his bed sheets up and tucking them under his chin. 'So close.' He thought to himself as he saw the President's eyes slip close. The adrenaline surged through his body and his fingers itched to reach for his gun. His mind was fighting against heart; his mind wanted to shoot him point blank but his heart wanted to strangle him with his bare hands. He smirked quietly before pulling away. "I'm leaving Shikamaru," he murmured before shoving his hands into his pockets and sauntering out the door the smirk still firmly on his face. He needed to go hunting now; he let his bird fly free for way too long. And he didn't hurry he wouldn't get the satisfaction of wringing his neck with his own hands; he knew that the beast was after him as well.

It was a race against time.

A frown crossed his face as he realized that his game was becoming complicated because an unwanted playing piece forced itself into the middle of the game field. He needed to terminate that player, and he needed to do it quickly too.

As he stepped out something shimmered a top a far roof and he shifted his gaze upward to see a female figure standing on top of the roof her curves clearly outlined by the moonlight and her long her flowing behind her in the wind. He realized that it'd been her hair glinting in the dark. 'Just like a blade,' he thought before raising his collar up to his chin and tucking his head down before calling a cab, leaving his car in the parking lot.

•

Neji glanced around the train and noticed that almost everyone had out their phones or tablets and noticed that something big must've happened for the murmurs to be rising in volume. He also noted the worry and fear in their tones. He glanced over at Gaara and noticed that he was shifting in his seat, his face scrunching up as if he were forcing himself to wake up. He quietly got up from his cubicle and casually walked up two women and ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. They looked up at him and immediately started reeling off information even before he asked what had happened. One woman tapped her iPad and zoomed in on an image from somewhere in the presidential parking lot. There was debris and fire everywhere. Not to mention the bodies that were black body bags being carted away behind the newswoman who was speaking. She looked visibly shaken.

He read the headline that scrolling at the bottom of the screen. His eyes widened at the number of people that were killed, injured, and wondered what the hell was happening. Obviously, they weren't targeting the president because he escaped with a shot to the chest that most likely wasn't meant for him. Or maybe it was… Maybe it was a warning.

What the hell was happening in the Leaf?

"What happened?" A still sleepy Gaara asked slowly walking to his head and started to tip on his toes to peer over his shoulder to look at the device as well to see what was happening. A thought crossed his mind and he immediately turned and started making his way back to their seat, grabbing Gaara's arm as he was passing him. "Hey!" He protested as Neji tugged him back to the seat. There was no way Neji could allow him to see what was happening without the redhead making some sort of trouble and ruining his entire plan.

Neji tossed him into the seat, plopped down next to him and pulled a small bottle from a small compartment at the side of his bag. "What was that for?" Gaara hissed. Neji hastily uncapped the bottled and waved it in front of his nose. The redhead gagged for a couple of seconds before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Neji pulled his body back into the seat, laid his head against the glass and made it seem as though he was asleep much as he looked before when he actually had been sleeping.

•

"Raccoon!" He heard that familiar voice call his name and immediately spun around to answer.

"Kyuu!" He called back watching as the redhead was stepping out of a very sleek black car that glistened in the light. Kyuubi was smiling that bright smile that he had always loved seeing. It made him feel warm and happy all the time. As he took the first step forward, he felt terror grip him as he started to run towards his love. He didn't know why he was so terrified but he needed to be near him. He needed to touch him, feel him, just to make sure that he was okay. He felt his hart ache as Kyuubi's voice twisted in fear and he spun around to be met with end of pistol pointed right in his face. His heart started pounding in his ear as his feet refused to move from where they were. He was scared for his life. He felt beads of sweat forming on his brow but what made his heart skip a beat was the fact the gun slowly pivoted to the side. 'Kyuubi!' He thought frantically as his adrenaline kicked in and he twisted his body around to notice that Kyuubi was screaming at him and dashing forward.

He flung his body forward just in time for the click of trigger. He felt a burn in his shoulder that spun his body and sent him slamming him to the ground. He wanted to scream to Kyuubi to get away but pools and pools of blood gurgled up from his chest and poured out of his mouth. He tried to cough it out but ended up gagging it. His lungs burned for oxygen and his eyes started to haze over but not before he heard a dreaded ticking that slowed with time. Kyuubi's entire body froze in mid-step and he watch with wide-horror filled eyes as the sleek car erupted in flames and sent Kyuubi's body sailing over him and into the arms of the person that shot him.

"No!" He screamed tearing himself away and awake from his dream.

"Mr. Sands? Mr. Sands! Is everything alright?" A nurse asked with wide eyes as she pressed her hands on his abdomen in an attempt to keep him still. He was having none of it.

"Where is he? Where's Kyuubi! What have you done with him?" He roared grabbing the nurse with both arms but howled in pain as his chest exploded in lights that twinkled and dance and the next thing he knew he was falling back into the bed as everything around him started to fade.

"We're sorry Mr. Sands…" he heard the nurse whisper before everything blurred and warped.

"Kyuubi…" He whispered meekly before everything went dark.

•

**Sweets:** There's chapter seven! I hope you all like it and I'd love some reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really Really Wrong**

**Sweets: **I'm back everyone! Did you miss me? Or are you all pissed that I haven't updated in so long...?

Say thank you to my hard working beta **yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever**! She is so scaring hardworking! This awesome chapter is thanks to her!

Also much thanks **dearmantis **for the reality check. In a review it was pointed out to me that I 'jump' a lot. Moving from NejiGaara to ShikaKiba to ShukakuKyuu so what I decided was that I'd cut out the ShukakuKyuu unless they have a direct link to the main characters Neji and Gaara or the Hawk's master. If there's no link to those three then I won't be writing about.

**Warning:**sex really...

**P.S.**This story was made M to accommodate for Gaara's sex drive. Let's play it safe and say that there'll be sex every other chapter. Kay? Whether it be ShikaKib or GaaraNeji. Kay?

**Chapter 8**

Shikamaru stood frozen in the doorway of the president as he slipped unconscious. "What happened?" He asked cautiously as he recalled the last statement the nurse made. "There's nothing wrong with Kyuubi. I just came from his room." He said, slowly approaching the chair that he had been sitting on. He was high strung and stocked up on caffeine. He was cautious of everything that breathed. He wasn't going to take any more chances with the president's life again. The man had a potential husband, a kid and a country waiting for him when he left that hospital bed. He was going to protect him with everything he could, but he wouldn't say even if it cost him his life... He just got his own love back and he didn't want to lose him again.

"We're sorry for the misinterpretation," The doctor who was checking the machines at the far end spoke before turning around. She was a short, beautiful woman with long, black hair that was braided in a long plait down her chest to her waist. "He slipped under before my nurse could finish her statement."

"I meant to tell him that in his current condition he couldn't see him, but that he was fine and would visit him when he woke up." The nurse was obviously still shaky after the president's outburst and seeing Shikamaru's weapon and holster wasn't easing her tension at all. He heaved a sigh before taking a long drink from the cup and sagging down in his chair.

"I apologize for my behaviour but I'm sure you can understand," he said not looking at them but taking another swig form the cup.

"We understand, we'll give you a moment to compose yourself," The doctor replied kindly, before nodding to her nurse as she started walking to the door. Shikamaru sighed again as he rested his eyes on the president's eerily still body and flicked his eyes over to the heart monitor just to double check the man was still alive.  
He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out; looking on the caller id, he noticed that it was Kiba. He scratched his stubble chin pressing a button on the side ending the call. Kiba would have his ass later when he visited him, but he was on the job and he couldn't come running to his every beck and call no matter how much he wanted to. He felt his other pocket vibrate and frowned, after fishing it out he saw Kiba's name and heaved another sigh; he was doing that a lot this afternoon. He debated for three rings whether to answer or not and then decided to just scold Kiba for calling him and threaten him that it'd better be damn important. "What is it Kiba?" He asked keeping the irritation out of his voice.  
"Shika…" He heard Kiba's voice small and whimpering on the other line. He immediately straightened in his chair and clamped his fingers around the plastic device and his paper cup of coffee. Now he was praying to God that his lover couldn't open a pickle jar because if he were in trouble he'd probably lose it. Too much was happening in too short a time.

"What's wrong baby?" No response. Shikamaru's mind kicked into high gear as he listened to the background noise behind Kiba's shaky breaths and if there was anyone else there. Then he heard it. The chuckle in the background that made Kiba whimper louder and squeal. "Kiba!" He shouted into the phone, crushing the plastic cup in his hand, causing the hot liquid to come splashing out and trail down his hand. But he couldn't feel it. He could only feel the fear that clawed at his throat, cutting off his choked gasp.  
"Help me…" He whispered, before the line went dead. Shikamaru stood in his position for what seemed like an eternity while his brain tried to process what had just happened. Kiba was no actor. He couldn't tell a lie if his life depended on it, literally. His hands started to shake as he lowered the phone from his ear, unknown tears making slow trails down his cheeks as his normally stoic composure broke completely before his brow creased in a furious scowl and his lips curled in a snarl. He just got him back! The Hawk had Gaara! What the hell was going on? Why was Kiba taken? Again?! With one swift movement, the phone sailed towards the safety glass, cracking it and sending his phone to splintering all over the room. The hospital alarm wailed as he stormed out of the room.  
He knew it wasn't the Hawk this time. The Hawk went after things that could benefit him, he pampered it, cared for it, treated it like royalty while it returned the favour by praising him. He wouldn't hurt his possession no matter what or who it was. This was someone else. And whoever it was would die.

Nurses ran past him as they rushed to the room he just came from, but he paid no mind to them as he strode out of the building.

•

He laughed in the boy's ear as he whimpered at the sight of seeing his beloved storm out the building that he was currently sitting across from. "See… I told you he'd come storming out like a knight on his noble steed." He uttered in a mocking voice, and then sighed contentedly as he watched the warm tears flow down Kiba's face when he started to sob.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked through his sobs covering his face with his hands. The masked man sighed as he tilted the boy's chin up to look up at him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. You've done nothing wrong, unlike that boy toy of yours…" he murmured, making Kiba shake involuntarily as the distorted voice chilled him to the core. But even as terrified as he was, he couldn't stop the sense of familiarity that he felt toward the man. He gasped as he recognized where he had felt the chill of familiarity from.

"It was you wasn't it?" Kiba accused, feeling a bit braver.

"Hmm?" the man asked, his head tilting to and fro and Kiba could only guess that he was looking if anyone thought they were suspicious.

"It was you!" he exclaimed, his voice rising higher. "It was you in the hospital, on that bed when Shika and I were there!" the man yanked him forward and harshly pressed their lips together.

Kiba quickly yanked his head back and away from the man but felt the gun dig into his side. "You are so loud. But yes..." he said lowly, pecking the brunette's lips. "It was me. Isn't that funny?" he asked, chuckling in that deep distorted voice.

"What is?" he asked hoping the man wouldn't kiss him again, but then he saw him lean forward, only to stop centimetres away.

"That I could have killed you two right there and you wouldn't have even seen it coming!" he replied gleefully, grabbing the back of Kiba's neck and painfully dug the gun between his ribs. "Participate." he commanded and leant forward.

As he connected their lips once more he coaxed Kiba's tongue to play with his own and encouraged it to enter his mouth. Kiba felt his skin crawl, but did as he was commanded nonetheless. As he ran his tongue over teeth but felt something foreign in the man's mouth and pulled away, only have his hair yanked harshly. "I felt something weird-" he gasped out.

The man smiled at him. "I was pretty reckless when I was younger," then as the man leered at him, Kiba saw the gold stud in his canine tooth. "Drilled a complete hole through it and filled it with gold." he trailed his gun up Kiba's side causing Kiba to stiffen. "It's about time for your boy toy to appear," he murmured, chillingly.

"What do you want with Shikamaru?" He hissed. He didn't, couldn't have anything more happen to Shikamaru. The man chuckled.

"It's cute that you want to protect him. Cute indeed. I'd always admired your fire." He said as he trailed the pistol along Kiba's jaw line and watched with a smirk on his lips as he watch the fear creep back into the boy's eyes. "You want to protect him, eh?" He said as he quickly grabbed an arm and started to quickly drag him to the door of the building. "Hmm?" He urged as the quickened their steps.

"Yes!" Kiba grunted as he stumbled, but was hauled roughly back into the man's arms.

"Then leave him." His captor grunted, before shoving him out into the road. Kiba twisted around just in time to see Shikamaru's sleek black car heading towards him at near top speed. He twisted again before throwing himself out the way and crashing into the asphalt. He grunted as he felt his arms scrap against the ground and shot his head up to look for anymore oncoming cars but his gaze landed on the hooded figure swiftly disappearing into the crowd.

He heard the squeal of tires and a slamming door as he tried to stand up but was again hauled into the air; but this time by warm, loving arms. He groaned as he was squeezed too hard and felt relief when his feet landing back on the ground. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders as the sounds died around him. He stared up into the worried brown eyes of his lover as he was pulled in another warm embrace. "Shika…" He murmured, sighing into the hug and wrapping his arms around his waist.

As the adrenaline from the day faded away, he heard the blaring of car horns and protests of drivers and peeled an eye open as he noticed that they were standing in the middle of the road. Letting out a small shaky laugh, he nudged Shikamaru in his side. "I think we're in the middle of road. We should move." He said, his laugh slowly dying down.

"Just a little longer. Please."

His heart broke at the sad and broken tone of his renewed boyfriend and it hurt even more when he remembered what he had to do in order to save his life. If what the man had said was true, then he would need to leave Shikamaru to protect him. It was for his own good. But still, in the back of his mind he couldn't forget the man and the gold embedded in his tooth. Where had he seen that before? He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the warm and loving embrace he was enveloped in.

•

Neji scooped the redhead turned black into his arms after he hefted both traveling bags over his shoulder and internally thanked Gaara that he was so thin, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to carry him to the small motel they'd be staying in for the next three or four days if things went well and the teen behaved himself.

As Neji loaded him into a waiting taxi he glanced at the redhead and frowned. This was his most difficult catch ever. He'd never had to think so much or watch what he was going to say in case Gaara shut down on him. His teal eyed stare was the most unnerving thing he'd ever encountered. Even when his Master was scolding him with his own unnerving silence, Gaara stomped it to the ground and amplified that stare tenfold.

It sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine when he noticed that he was actually making progress on the potter wheel he had Gaara on. It may look like the teen had him in his clutches but it was actually the other way around. Gaara wasn't even noticing that he was fighting a losing battle. He thought he had Neji all figured out! But he didn't! There was no way he could understand the workings of a god and Neji had just seen that. True it was a bit embarrassing that he'd thought that he'd need to fight to get Gaara's affection but he'd already won it. He smirked to himself and settled into the leather seat and let his mind fall into a pleasant haze.

"Gaara wake up. We're here," he gently shook the redhead that he had disrobed and left on the bed. He looked much better naked. With his beautiful, smooth and soft skin. It was just begging to be seen. So Neji had decided to obey its wishes and now the redhead lay naked and curled in a soft 'c' on the blue sheets beneath.

Dark thin lashes fluttered before stilling and the redhead went back to being emotionless. Neji smirked to himself before he climbed over the redhead and gently turned him on his back and spread his legs. Softly he began to kiss the creamy expanse of neck he was given. He was rewarded with a soft moan and Gaara tossing his head to him probably to ward off whatever was rousing him from his sleep. Neji smirked at his behavior before dipping back down and slicking a trail of saliva from his neck and moving downward. Feeling pressure on his tongue and lips he noticed that Gaara arched into his feather touches and groaned deep in his throat as he fisted the sheets. Neji grinned when he noticed that his object of affection was slowly waking along with the jewel it belonged to.

He continued kissing and licking his way down until he was at a slim waistline and dipped his tongue into a hollow navel and swirled his tongue around the star that dangled from his navel. He vaguely wondered who else knew he had a piercing. As Gaara unconsciously arched into his touch again he started to quickly pull his pants and boxers off. As he finished, he parted from the sweet tastes of the president's son to grab the bottle of lube he had conveniently left on the nightstand to tempt the unpredictable teen into seducing him into a heaty sex session. A wake up call was just as good though. He dipped back down and tweaked a nipple while he teased the other with his teeth and tongue and grinned to himself as Gaara tossed and writhed beneath him. Squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand he coated himself with the cold substance and shivered in delight. Lining up with the redhead's entrance he pressed his body flush against Gaara's and he looped his hand around the thin waist and pressed his lips to flushed and panting boy's ear. "Wakey, wakey Gaara-chan," he whispered in a song before he pulled on the back of a knee and slammed in.

Gaara woke up screaming to the burn of pain and pleasure mixing erotically inside and instinctively clenching around the large member that was currently inside of him. Neji hissed at the tightening but continued to pump. "What are you doing?" He asked in a strangled breath arching off the bed and hooking his free ankle with Neji's own, burying his hands into silky locks he fisted and pulled.

"Waking you up. Obviously," Neji replied simply, before he reared up and began his assault of the tight heat he was enveloped in, with Gaara screaming his name in the blend of moans and grunts. He continued pumping into the smaller redhead as he felt something in his groin coil and tightened dangerously and pumped even faster. He pushed deeper as Gaara cried his name over and over. It was all he needed to be pushed over the edge and dragged Gaara with him. The redhead cried out loudly digging and wringing his hands into the sheet, arching high of the bed as he spilled out onto both their sweaty bodies.

Neji's flaccid member slipped out of Gaara as he pulled away from the thoroughly abused teen and flopped down on the bed. His hair was a mess and his skin was sticky, clammy and soiled but he was well sated and if he could he'd be purring like the cat that caught the canary. Gaara mumbled something unintelligent before he swiped his arm back and jammed it between his ribs.

"Shit!" Neji swore and grabbed the abusive arm before Gaara could deliver another blow. "Why the hell did you do that?" he growled pressing the arm holding Gaara to his aching ribs. Gaara harshly pulled away from him, tossed an angry sneer over his shoulder before he limped to the adjoined bathroom and slamming it so hard a picture frame fell and clattered to the ground. Neji froze where he lay and cast a bewildered look at the door before shaking his head and pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He could just feel it. The storm brewing and churning violently in the bathroom only a mere few feet away from the bed.

/

Gaara glared at everything that caught his eyes as he scrubbed himself of the grime on his body.

He was pissed as hell.

And he was in pain.

His lower back, legs and ass throbbed with every move that he made and he had to fight through his exhaustion. His vision swam dangerously for a second as his body swayed with it and he froze his movements, closing his eyes and waited for the world to right itself and ensure his feet were on steady ground before he opened them again. Sighing he continued to wash himself, but much slower than before so he didn't feel so faint. The cold water was refreshing and it helped a great deal in waking him up but it did nothing stop his pain. It only dulled it to throb but should he twist the wrong way a full blown spike of pain would pierce through his aching body.

He finished the rest of his shower feeling more peaceful than he did before. When he thought back to how he was 'woken up' the sneer returned full force. How dare he! He could've woken him up the normal way! He would have complied. He could have just asked. That wasn't so hard was it? Did he think Gaara would say no? If he did then he was just stupid! That just proved his theory that this Hawk fellow was not right in the head! Gaara's scowl deepened when his mind started wandering to the more pleasant side of his wake up call. Much more pleasant side and Gaara could only glare at his member as it started to stir to life. Shaking his head he turned back to thoroughly drying himself with a towel.

If there was one thing that he had to admit, it was that Neji Hyūga knew what he was doing. He'd known the minute he'd started. He seemed to have a massive blueprint in his head that was his guide. He'd set everything up perfectly. Gaara guessed that if he wanted to escape and flee back to his father that he'd have to try extremely hard to outwit the obviously brilliant man. He'd make the effort though. He could only imagine how worried his father must be.

Oh God!

His father!

The man was probably worrying himself to death. He'd probably be in the hospital moaning Gaara's name and begging all his operatives to do their best to find him. Gaara hoped that wasn't true. His old man could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be but Gaara knew that he cared and he didn't want to worry him anymore than he needed to.

'He should really get a girlfriend,' Gaara thought frowning. The only thing he really saw his dad ever really do was look after him and run his business. Now he had an even bigger Gaara and an even bigger business; a country.

Gaara bit and tore the nail from its bed. He was worried. Why was he worried just now? Why hadn't his father been the first thing to cross his mind the minute he'd be kidnapped? Was he really that bad of son?

Yes. Yes he was.

He sighed and plopped down on the cover of the toilet seat and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He'd been so caught up on this amazing Hawk character that he didn't even remember the world that still existed outside the bubble enveloping him and Neji. It didn't help matters any when he saw how unbelievable handsome Neji was. And how amazing he was between the sheets. He sighed again and ran his hand over his face.

Now he knew why Haruno had been so infatuated with him. He was hard not to like. It was as if he could read emotions and say just what Gaara wanted to hear.

He was the man that Gaara had been looking for. He wasn't a pushover like Uchiha and he wasn't an ass like Uzumaki. He was Neji Hyuuga. A man that Gaara, begrudgingly, had to admit that he was falling for. He smiled to himself at the prospect of loving someone other than his father and Kyuubi. Another blush rose on his cheeks at the thought of Neji loving him back. He felt lightheaded and his stomach was acting up.

He kind of liked the feeling.

Gaara stepped out of the bathroom and Neji braced himself for the explosion. However Gaara just stood where he was blankly staring at him. Neji remained quiet and waited for Gaara to say something but when the redhead just stared at him he felt the need to look away but he was not going to back down. He would not submit to this redhead, no matter how alluring and tempting he may be.

"You could have just asked," the redhead spoke softly before going over to the bed and slipping under the sheets. Neji relaxed his tense posture as the redhead curled under the sheets with his back to him. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." he said his voice soft and barely above a whisper. Neji wondered if something was wrong with him. "And if you ever try something like that again I'll break your dick off and make you eat it." he said in a low emotionless voice that was so cold Neji could've sworn the room dropped several degrees.

Neji made a silent vow that he would do it. Just to be on the receiving end of the redhead's wrath. Make-up sex was always amazing. Smirking to himself, he made his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

•

Shikamaru sighed deeply as he held a sniffling Kiba in his arms as he stroked and ran his fingers through his hair.

He had brought the brunette home a mere few hours ago and he'd been acting strange and distant. When Shikamaru had confronted him about it he'd gotten a slap across the face and an earful of shouting before Kiba had said he wanted to breakup.

He'd been stung by the words and wasn't able to formulate even a complete sentence to argue with Kiba that he was overreacting. The only thing he'd managed to utter was why.

That's when the lies started.

As Kiba spilled bull about how much Shikamaru had put him through and how he couldn't deal with anymore problems, Shikamaru could see that something was wrong. His brain had immediately started whirring and he deducted that his weird behavior started after he'd gotten that heart stopping call in the hospital. He came to the conclusion that this wasn't Kiba's doing.

He'd sucked it up and decided that whosoever it was that was toying with his lover was going to pay but for now he'd adhere to his demands. He'd said ok. That he was ok with breaking up with him. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say because Kiba completely broke down and started to cry. That was where they were now, Kiba just getting control of himself enough to quiet down but sniffle every now and then.

"I can't believe you'd leave me so easily..." he'd been whimpering that sentence for at least thirty minutes and Shikamaru decided that he'd have enough of it.

"I'm not leaving you Kiba." he sighed pulling the boy into his lap and kissing him before he could complain. "For whoever it is that wants us to breakup, we'll just have to pretend that we're not together anymore. I know you can't keep a secret for shit, but if you don't want me to get shot-" Kiba sucked in a sharp breath, "-then you will keep this our secret as if your life depended on it." He kissed his lover's temple. "Kay?" he asked.

Kiba nodded slightly before he leaned up and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, he frowned. "Maybe we should tell Shino. He might be able to help."

Shikamaru sighed before he seemed to go off in thought.

"Maybe we should."

•

Sweets: Well there you have it. A long chapter to announce my coming back!

Gonna start a poll soon. Question - "Should Gaara top like one time? Would it be good and steamy?"

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Already started the next chaaaaappptterrrr! No reviews no quick update! :P


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara woke up feeling very comfortable and pressed to a hard body. He felt his heart sputter in his chest as he realized that he was indeed kidnapped, on the road with said napper, sleeping with the napper and that he had feelings for his napper. I fought viscously against the blush that was creeping its way up his neck and then realized that it wasn't only because he was so close to one Neji Hyuuga but also because he felt Neji's morning hood. The word alone sent his face crimson.

"Good morning," Neji murmured the arm already slinked over Gaara's waist tightening and pulling the redhead impossibly closer. Gaara had never been more thankful that his bladder was full and promptly removed himself from Neji's grasp all the while making sure the other could not see his. "You're _still _upset about yesterday?" the longhaired brunette questioned incredulously. Gaara chose to remain silent as the feelings of yesterday's assault started to rage war against his disobedient libido. He internally cursed it and begged it to behave. He just had a gut feeling that if Neji were to so much as touch him he'd give in.

So he ran away. Into the bathroom only a few short feet away but it was more feet so more distance between them until he could calm himself down. It was all the feet he'd need. As he heard Neji getting up from the bed, he hurried into the bathroom as casually as possible before closing it behind him.

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief when he twisted the lock on the bathroom door and it clicked with a satisfying ting. Moving away from the door he dropped his shorts and boxers and started to relieve himself. He rubbed the back of his hand over his face before he dropped down on the seat.

He didn't sleep well last night because he couldn't get his mind to settle down. Since his little revelation the previous night he couldn't stop wondering if what he was feeling was real. Afterall he didn't have anything to compare it to. He loved Kyuubi. He loved him a great deal but he didn't fantasize about Kyuubi holding him or get so easily turned on when the elder man looked at him. Kyuubi was more like the elder brother he wished he had which was why he'd dyed his hair to match his. He felt closer to him somehow when he did it.

That was a platonic kind of love. It didn't feel the same way it did when he thought about Neji. A small blushed creeped up his cheeks but this time he let it be. He wouldn't downright declare that he had feelings for the older man but he wouldn't deny that he felt something. Because he did. And he kind of liked it.

He loved adventure. This was just another adventure that he would go on for a ride and just enjoy the thrill of it.

Finally made up his mind, he got up from the toilet and decided to take a shower. He felt a bit sticky and who knew what the evil, villainous Hawk would force him to do today. He chuckled at the thought and smiled at the tightening in the pit of his stomach.

•

Neji narrowed his eyes at the bathroom door. Gaara hadn't gone to bed as early as he had said he would and he kept waking up. Obviously he was being plagued by thoughts that he couldn't quite sort.

He couldn't have Gaara thinking. About anything. He liked the feisty nature of the redhead but he wouldn't allow them to be caught because Gaara felt spontaneous.

Getting up from the bed he stretched his muscles then made his way to a drawer and quietly opened it before pulling out a handheld medical bag and unzipped it. Inside were many small containers, injection needless, replacement needless and some vials with stopper tops for easy access.

Pulling out an empty injector he pressed it through the top of a stopper and pulled the plunger up filling it up to 20 with the liquid. Setting the needle aside he put the contents back in the bag and was just closing the drawer when he heard the shower start. Picking the needle up he pressed the plunger slowly and watched as some of the liquid spurt from the top. He flicked it twice with his middle finger before pressing again. Satisfied with the result he set it in the top drawer of his own things. He was going to inject Gaara with that and knock him out for a half a day or so. More than enough time to change locations to someplace he was sure the redhead wouldn't be planning an escape plan.

Running through nearby places to take the redhead he pulled of his shirt and started to stretch. He hadn't exercised in so long. He needed to work up a sweat. Other than sexually abusing a certain cute redhead. He smirked at the thought before dropping to the ground to work on his abs and legs.

•

The sight that greeted the freshly bathed Gaara was one that made him want to go back in the bathroom and wash his dirty mind out!

Here he stepped out of the bathroom finally calm enough and having enough courage to demand Neji that he let him use a computer to check his mail or something; that something being research on love, and he walks in the room to see a glistening pale back rising and falling as the long haired man did push ups. His hair caught in a high ponytail but the end splayed over his back and spilling over his shoulder. The first naughty thought that came to mind was goddamn was this man hot! And the second thought, much more vicious than the first, was if that was how Neji looked when they did it!

He felt his head begin to ache as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the too erotic scene and found that he just couldn't. Before he had a chance to really start to appreciate the view Neji groaned before lowering himself close to the ground and rolling over onto his back. His chest heaved slowly as he sucked in lungfuls of needed air. Gaara's mouth went slack as he watched the peeks of sunlight through the curtain illuminate Neji's body and bounced and shone on crystal beads of sweat. His matted sweaty hair stuck to his chest and flayed on top of his head. He couldn't see his eyes because he used his forearm to cover his eyes most likely as a shield from the sun.

Gaara's eyes shyly slid down his body and landed on the limp member lying along his leg. His eyes widened comically as his mouth fell further open and a hot blush rose high on his cheeks. Who exercises naked?! He thought furiously. What the hell kind of a wicked deadly so called Hawk was he? Well he was going to do something about that! Stupid no good Neji putting dirty thoughts in his mind and he just got out of the shower! Stalking back into the bathroom he grabbed an unopened bar of soap and stalked quietly back into the room to see Neji still heaving on the floor. How had the Hawk managed to steal so many things? Raising his arm he chucked the soap at the man's abdomen a smirk on his lips as he waited for it to connect but was scared out of his skin when Neji rolled away, hopped up and was before Gaara before he could move. Harshly grabbing his arm Neji twisted it behind him painfully making him scream before he shoved him into the wall before pressing a knife to the side of his face.

The color drained from his face as he sucked in panicked gasps of breathe. "Neji!" he gasped his face being pushed into the wall by what he assumed to be Neji's elbow.

"Gaara, please, don't do unnecessary things." he spoke so softly Gaara had to strain to hear through the pounding of his heart in his ears. "I could have sliced your throat open!" he laughed releasing him and turning away. Gaara slowly turned to look at him breathing deeply as he touch the spot where the knife had been. "I'm going to take a shower." He turned back and winked at him, as if he hadn't switched to playful, coy and sarcastic from deadly cougar mode in half a second flat and attacked him. "Feel free to join," he cocked a brow and let a sexy smile crawl onto his face before he turned and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

There was no longer any doubt in Gaara's mind that this was an efficient man. A deadly efficient man with a goal. A goal that he obviously wasn't going to let anyone stop him from reaching. Be it either his enemies, whoever they may be, or a priceless jewel with the title 'the president's son'.

Gaara moved shaky feet one before the other before he finally reached the bed and slowly sank down into it. Why had this had to happen to him. He was probably the most dull person in the world who decided, after waking up one morning, that he wanted a little thrill, that he wanted adventure. Adventure! Some fun, excitement!

But what had he gotten? A possibly deadly man who liked to go after anything that caught his eye. What if he saw something along the way that he deemed more worthy than Gaara? What would the Hawk do then? Would he kill him or would he just dump him? He shivered involuntarily at the thoughts and curled his body into a curve. Why had the first man he liked had to be him? What if Neji didn't like him like he did enough to keep him?

His chest ached painfully as he clutched at the front of shirt. Why was he hurting? Was that why his dad hadn't bothered to get a new wife? Because heart break hurt so much? He heaved a sigh before turning his face into the pillow and closed his eyes tightly.

This wasn't love... People who love people don't hurt them do they? Maybe that's only if it's one-sided... like in his case. He sighed before he let his stress fall from his shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

Feeling his stomach rumble he groaned softly before frowning and started to get up. He let out a squeal and quickly rolled over as he looked up at a tall figure looming over him. Scrambling to the other side of bed he finally took a good look at the figure. It was Neji. His hair wrapped up in a towel with a few dark brown locks escaping the towel and curling along his face and neck. "What is it Neji?"

"I heard your stomach growling," he cracked a smirk. "I take it you wanna go get something to eat?" he grinned. Gaara breathed a sigh he didn't know was waiting to be released before getting up. Looking down at his clothes he frowned before folding his arms across his chest and cocked a hip.

"Am I supposed to wear this?" he asked cocking a thin brow. Neji grinned again before tossing a bag on the bed.

"You'll wear that." he asked a slow smile creeping up on his face. Gaara, suspiciously eyeing the bag he bent over, snatched it up then pulled it open. His eyes widened as he took in the spiky dark blue wig. Pulling it out he sneered at it.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously still Frowning at the spiky thing. It reminded him of Sasuke's hair but with Naruto's spikes. And a little longer at the sides. He turned his sneer to Neji but it immediately fell to the ground as he saw Neji's face. He looked deadly serious and like he wasn't going to deal with whatever shit Gaara may come up with to not wear what he had arranged. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out instead he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Unconsciously he flinched and raised his hand to his neck where he could have sworn another cold blade was pressing against him. he closed his mouth with finality before looking down on the wig in his hands.

"You will wear what I have prepared. You will either do it willingly or..." he purposely let the threat hang. Gaara shivered as he winced at the familiarity between the way he spoke when he nearly broke his arm and how he was speaking now.

Probably if it was darker, he would submit and do what Neji told him to.

But it wasn't. So he wouldn't.

Fisting the wig he hurled it straight at Neji's face who of course caught it with one hand and glowered at the redhead. "Screw you asshole!" he shouted before grabbing the bag as well and tossing its contents at him.

Ducking and spinning out of the way, Neji swiftly made his way over to the tantruming redhead and grabbed his face. With one powerful yank he sent him crashing to the bed with a scream. But already he was coming at him, fists balled and screaming expletives.

He saw Gaara rear his hand and prepared for a fist that he would duck but when he ducked Gaara's foot shot out at him and nailed him in the shoulder. He growled in rage before rearing back his hand to land a right hook when Gaara ducked under his arm and started for the door. "Somebody help!" he screamed. "Help! Police!" he flung his hand out and grabbed the back of the shirt but felt skin a long with it. Gaara hissed in pain before spinning around to fire a barrage of kicks that Neji expertly blocked with his calves.

Remembering that he had the tranquilizer prepared and ready for just such an occasion he turned to get. Gaara seized the opportunity to twist his body and slide right out of his shirt. Screaming loudly he attacked the door. Wrenching it open he made one step outside before large hands grabbed his head and skilled fingers curled into his hair.

Neji got a perfect hold and an enough amount of red locks in his fist before he yanked back and flung the redhead back into the room. Gaara cried out painfully as his back met wood and the air rushed out of his lungs. He heaved kingdoms of breaths as Neji stalked over to him. His eyes were alight with a fire that he'd never seen before. His breath quickened again as he tried for one last scream but before he could even open his mouth wide enough Neji's hand was over it and he felt the bite of a needle on his shoulder before his world faded, the last thing he saw was Neji's pissed face.

•

"Break it down! Break it down!" the manager urged his employee who nodded viscously. Stepping back at bit he stomped forward and flung his foot down on the door blasting it off it's hinges the manager, the brute employee and the timid maid who had reported the shouting cautiously walked inside. What greeted them stopped them in their tracks.

The maid blushed horribly and the guard casually turned his head while scratching the back of his neck nervously. The manager stood dumfounded.

"The hell!" the spiky black haired man shouted at the trio before grabbing his pretty girlfriend/ wife and pulled the covers up to his shoulder hiding her face. They'd walked in on the couple post coital. The man had been sprawled over her while she slept. She must've past out from all the romping.

"Our sincerest apologies!" the manager began hastily, backing up slowly. "One of my employees reported screams and strange noises coming from this room so naturally we came to investigate." he defended an alarmed expression on his face. He watched as a sly smile curl on the man's lip before he uncovered his girl's face.

"We like to play rough." he grinned before the grin melted to a loving smile and he bent down to pressed his lips to her temple. The manager glanced back to see that his traitorous employees had disappeared.

"Once again. Our apologies but please, tone it down, you're frightening the other guests." the man's jaw went slack before he shyly looked away.

"Sorry. I didn't realize we were so loud. I'm so sorry."

"That's alright. Just bare in mind that you have hall mates," he gave the man a warm smile before turning. He turned back around and gave a short laugh. "you know, your lady friend there looks a bit like Gaara Sabaku. The president's son. But he's probably curled up asleep in his room at home." the man gave him a quizzical look and he took it as an invitation to leave. Turning again he stepped out and hooked the door back in place as best as he could. Shaking his head he started down the hall. "Crazy couples these days," he sighed. Then he remembered that the couple needed to pay an extra $20 if the wanted to stay another night. Turning back around he made his way back to the room. Knocking on the crooked door he received no reply. Frowning he hurriedly scribbled down what they needed to pay and when it was best to pay it, assuming the man had joined his girl in slumber, he slowly pushed to door open. "What on earth?" he whispered the note falling from his hand to flutter to floor. The room was empty. Completely empty. The sheets hastily drawn over the bed but it's occupants gone along with their belongings. "What on earth?" he repeated dazed.

•

Shukaku sighed as he turned in bed. His arm was slung in a cast and a sling and he had been sentenced to bed rest until it was fully healed. They didn't want him to jostle his shoulder too much which would delay the healing process as well as hurt a great deal. He was already dealing with mental stress and didn't want to put him through anything else. He glanced at Kyuubi who was snuggled on his uninjured side. After the hospital incident where he'd nearly had a heart attack at the thought that he'd lost both his son and his lover, he'd made sure to keep Kyuubi as close as he could.

He'd been awfully quiet as well. A quiet Kyuubi was never good. It made him worry that Kyuubi was blaming himself for all that was happening when truth be told there was nothing he could have done. Kyuubi expects to be the hero and save everyone when he himself was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Keeping the redhead close to his side was his way of discreetly watching over him to make sure that he's holding up well.

He showered him with love everyday too. As often as he could just to remind the fragile redhead of his love. He'd even tried to make love to him just to prove to him that everything was ok but he'd been rudely turned down. He chuckled at the hot blush that risen on his lovers face when he had asked. Kyuubi was just too adorable when he was embarrassed.

Said redhead groaned and rolled over on his back before he yawned loudly, stretch up high and curved his back making his short pajama top rise up to expose smooth abs also making Shukaku's nether region stir to awareness and then abruptly stopped to scratch his behind. Shukaku chuckled deeply before he pulled the waking man into his arms. "You are so hot when you scratch your ass in the mornings," he whispered nipping at the exposed ear. The expected blush rose high on his cheeks and disappeared into his hair. Turning the tips of his ears red as well.

"Shukaku!" he hissed. Accidentally batting his injured shoulder. Shukaku instantly recoiled and hissed at the pain. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed hopping up on his knees and began poking and prodding the shoulder. Shukaku hissed a breath.

"Leave it Kyu!" but the redhead persisted. "I said let it be!" the president scowled with more ferocity than he needed. He stumbled out of the bed hugging his shoulder and cradling his arm while he tried to get his breaths under control.

"I'm really sorry..." he heard Kyuubi whisper behind him sadly. He took a deep breath before he turned around to look at what would most likely be a devastated expression on his lover's face and there was. He sighed before he walked over to the forlorn redhead and wrapped his good arm around him and pulled him close. Nuzzling his face into his neck he breathed in his scent.

"Let's have sex." he announced. Kyuubi gasped out loud before pulling apart and storming out of the room shouting.

"You idiot! And here I was worried that I'd hurt you!" he fumed stomping off down the hall. Shukaku pouted before slowing trailing after him.

"But you did hurt me," he whispered meekly. His pout growing even more.

"Hurt you my ass!" Kyuubi hissed tossing arms into the air. Shukaku perked up.

"Really?" he exclaimed eyes wide and pants bulging in anticipation.

"No you perverted idiot! Go back to bed!" Shukaku smirked before he followed his lover down the hall to the redhead's bedroom. He knew what was coming. Kyuubi knew it too. And so did his giddy member. He smirked at the thought.

•

Gaara groaned as his eyes opened slowly and his body ached. He sucked in a strained breath as his head pounded and he lifted heavy arms to rub the sleep from his eyes. His hazy mind began to focus and with a start he remembered why he was in pain. Shooting up from his bed he looked around frantically for his kidnapper before spotting the silent man sitting cross legged with his back against the cloth looking wall. He narrowed his eyes when the man continued to stare at him his lilac eyes piercing in the darkness.

Gaara felt his heart grow heavy as fear stabbed at him making his snarky comments drop to the pit of stomach before churning dangerously. he wrapped his arm around his middle before he scrambled back, out of his bedding.

"You must be hungry." Neji spoke his voice as blank as his face and pupil-less eyes. Gaara wanted to protest that his stomach felt more full and churning than hungry but he couldn't find his voice. He instead nodded nimbly and watched as Neji unzipped the door and crawl out. Gaara took the opportunity to look around his new location.

He realized that it was a tent. He and his dad had gone fishing numerous times and when the rains had caught up to them before they could return to their cabin they'd set up a tent and camp out. Watching the stars and listening to nature. He felt his eyes tear up at the memories.

He missed his dad.

Missed his voice. His berating. His singing. His chastising. His disapproving tone. The look of love in his eyes.

He slapped his hand over his mouth as a sob creeped up his throat. "Everything alright?" he almost jumped out of skin when he saw Neji stooped by the doorway his face marred by frown lines.

"Why'd you hit me?" Gaara asked. Careful to keep his voice low and steady. He was not about to confess to his kidnapper that he was missing his daddy. After what Neji did back in the hotel he not only felt his heart breaking but also the unmistakable chill of fear creeping up his spine. He had no idea what Neji was capable of. When he thought he had him figured out the pale man always managed to surprise him. If he treated his so called precious jewel like that... what did he do to his enemies? He mentally shuddered at the thought.

Neji shuffled carefully into the room making sure not to spill the hot liquid before he settled it into Gaara lap and handed him a plastic spoon. "Eat." he commanded then turned and shuffled out of the room. Pausing at the door he turned to glance at Gaara from the corner of his eye. "Before it gets cold," Gaara felt goosebumps rise on his arms and the hair on his nape rise as he froze in the heated glare Neji sent his way. Without another word the long haired brunette the too small and too cold tent.

Later that night Gaara felt Neji returned to the tent and lay down beside him. He heard the brunette groan before moving closer to the redhead, draping an arm around him before pulling him flush against his strong abdomen until he could feel the hard bulge from the front of Neji's cotton shorts against his lower back. He felt a blush rise up his cheeks even as he felt his body shake. He still felt that creeping fear of the brunette but at the moment it was being over shadowed by his still strong attraction to the man. He felt his body start to respond to the man's slow touches along his side and chest. "Even though you really know how to piss me off," Neji growled in his ear moving down to suck and bite and lick the exposed skin. Gaara moaned before he wiggled his behind and push up even closer to him. Neji growled again before pushing up from the bedding and pushing the redhead beneath him. Claiming his lips as soon as his back connected with the bed hands started to roam, "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he murmured against pink lips.

Feeling his arousal grow and his fear diminish he wrapped his arms around a strong back and Neji pressing even closer then hooked his leg between Neji's leg around a thigh while said man slowly began to grind their hardened lengths together.

Slowly peeling Gaara's quickly soaking Cotten shirt over his head he appreciate the site under him and started at a pale neck kissing and nipping as he worked his way down to a nipple. He worried the numb between his teeth while he needed Gaara's aching member in his palm but through the soft fabric.

"I had no idea he was so lame!" a man barked out laughing close to their tent. Neji's head snapped up as Gaara's eyes widened.

"What the hell-" the redhead began but was abruptly cut off when a pale hand slapped down on his mouth.

"You said it Suki!" another man laughed out.

Slowly and carefully peeling the hand away Gaara studied the tense face above that was still flushed from their previous activities. "They're probably just travelers," he made to keep his voice a bare whisper and as soothing as he possibly could.

"Some mysterious Hawk he is!" the first man said all traces of laughter gone from his voice.

Gaara only had time to register hearing several things clicking before all hell broke loose.

•

The pole is on my profile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT THE GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORS THAT YOU ENCOUNTER AND I'LL FIX IT.**

* * *

**Stockholm Syndrome Gone Really Really Wrong**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Gaara screamed and ducked his head as bullets whizzed over his head. He curled as he felt Neji's body leave his and start crawling to the side of the tent. "No! Don't go! They're firing guns out there Neji!"Gaara screamed. The man ignored him and grabbed for his backpack. Gaara scrambled for the brown haired man trying to force him to put down his head when Neji bodily jumped on him.

"Stay down!" He hissed at him producing the knife he had been rummaging in his bag for. He sliced what had been the back of the tent and held it open for Gaara. Gaara stared wide eyed at him. He was _not _going out there. "Go!" Neji urged him nonetheless. He was too frightened to even shake his head. Neji growled with frustration before he scooted back started to push, or roll, Gaara out the makeshift flap.

"Please don't make me go!" Gaara hoarsely whispered his body shaking. This wasn't the kind of adventure he wanted when he had been dreaming about embarking on one; when he'd been taunting his father; ridiculing his friends and downsizing his suitors. He let Neji woo him in hope of having some excitement in his life, something that wasn't about his dad and was solely for him and now he was being _shot at. _He'd always kept it dear to his heart that because he was the president's son they, whoever else worked with the Hawk, wouldn't hurt him so he'd have the satisfaction of companionship as well as the fun he'd desired but he'd had no idea that it came with such a heavy price.

As Neji ushered him out he covered his ear as Neji's loud weapon explode several times. He pressed himself as close to the man as was bodily possible, not feeling the slightest guilt that he may have been using his lover as a shield so he wouldn't get hurt. And although Neji was hugging him tightly he didn't feel as much reassurance as he'd like. Perhaps it was because of the man's stiff posture even though they were crouched so close to the ground. Or perhaps it was how comfortable he was holding the long nosed sleek weapon in his hands as though he was born with it.

Without warning, Neji grabbed his arm and hauled him from the crouch the ominous backpack slung over his shoulder as he ripped through the forest. "Keep your head down!" He shouted back keeping his firm grip and eyes steady and straightforward. Gaara did as he was told adding his hand to the mix. It felt as though the forest was out to get him though because everything kept grabbing at his clothes and hands and face and if he was scared before he hadn't seen anything yet because on of the men hopped out of the bush with a wild snarl and tackled the couple to ground. Neji, Gaara, the man and the weapons went tumbling down an incline and into soggy mud below. Gaara scrambled back as the men grappled on the ground. Gaara couldn't tell who was having the upper hand and honestly, he didn't want to know but he didn't want to take his eyes off Neji. He didn't want to be left alone in such a place.

There was also another one out there.

Or he had been killed by Neji's gunfire.

He scooted back even more when his hand hit something hard and cold. Smooth too. He didn't want to look down.

"Grab the gun Gaara!" Neji grunted at him. Startled he looked up to see that Neji didn't have the upper hand. He was the Hawk! Why was he struggling?

"Neji do something!" He cried. Scooting away from the shiny weapon.

"The gun Gaara!" Neji rasped. The bigger man above him looked like he had a firm grip.

"Oh God Neji!" He grabbed the gun, fumbling with its small size but heavy weight. It was the on Neji had been using earlier. He aimed for the bear. Gripping the handle of the gun with both arms he pointed it. Tried as best as he could but he couldn't breathe and his felt too light. His hands shook violently as he pressured the trigger. "Neji I can't- You might- oh God I can't! Neji!" His eyes watered as his target looking him straight in the eyes.

"Mind you hurt yourself little boy. I'll deal with you when i'm done." He grunted and leaned forward. Instead of trying to pry his hands off Neji took to punching his face but the large brute refused to let go and soon Neji's punches got lighter and lighter.

'I have to help Neji!' he berated himself, his hands still shaking violently. 'Neji!' He thought furiously before he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the trigger. The blast rocked his shoulder and shove him back. Tripping over loose roots and sinking in soft mud he lost his balance, squeezing the trigger again. The force jolted his shoulder and sent his hurtling to the ground. His head hit the ground with a soft thump and for a while he stars blacks stars twinkle before his eyes, he heard the brute howl in surprise before several more grunts sounded and suddenly he was being hauled up from the ground. He whipped the only form of defense he had, the gun, at the culprit before it was smacked out of his hand.

"Easy there Tiger." The eyes that he didn't know he had shut flew open to stare into amused lilac before he locked Neji in a tight embrace.

"Oh God! I thought I hit you!" Fresh tears sprang up in his eyes as the relief flooded his views and the fading adrenaline made him limbs weak but spastic.

"I thought you were gonna hit me too." Gaara's head shot up to look at him with wide eyes. Neji laughed heartily before he kissed Gaara dirty forehead. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to close your eyes when you shoot. You had be worried there for a bit if i must admit." Gaara sighed a laugh.

"I was worried for a bit too." As Gaara leaned into his arms once more really feeling the relief a soft whiz, the explosion of the tree bark behind them and a howl of pain sent them back to where there were at the beginning. "Neji!" Gaara exclaimed his eyes widening as blood poured from Neji shoulder. "You got hit! Let me help- ahh!" He screamed when Neji unloaded his entire weight on him. "Neji! Neji? Neji!"

"Aww... how beautiful." Another man stepped out of the foliage with a weapon similar to Neji's. Gaara gripped Neji's unmoving body and tried his best to scowl at the approaching man but the twitching of his eyebrows and the downward tug of his lips and watering of his eyes, he could guess that he wasn't doing a very good job. "What's a pretty boy like you doing all the way out here?"

"Go. Away." He demanded trying his damnedest to keep the man at bay. He couldn't tell if Neji was alive or not. He couldn't feel his breath and his own erratic heartbeat covered any traces of detecting Neji's own.

"Ahh how scary," the man jested faking being scared as he inched ever closer his eyes alit with amusement as he pointed the muzzle at Gaara. His eyes bulged at that. The man was panning to kill him point blank. "Most of these are just Romeo and Juliet. Tragic if you ask me."

"Nobody did." The man raised his brows and dropped his mouth into and 'o'. "Feisty one aren't you?" His gaze turned sinister then, "I like breaking ones like you. Break you over and over again until there's nothing left and you're just a shell so far gone you can never, ever, find yourself-" The world went dark for Gaara as another whiz zoomed in the air.

"I hate talkative people," Neji grumbled moving his hand from Gaara's eyes and heaving harsh breaths as he did so.

"Neji!" He started to push up when Neji pressed the barrel of the gun against his chest. The muzzle pointing to his chin. He froze. His heart and lungs refused to operate.

"Not so fast babe," Neji groaned easing himself off slowly before rolling onto his back. He heaved breaths through an odd sounding laugh as he rose his the back of his hand to his forehead to rest for while. "You okay?" he asked not removing his hand from his face.

"Am I okay? Neji you just got shot! Is the bullet still inside? Let me look at it," Gaara edged over him to look at the wound that wasn't oozing as much blood as before.

"It's just a scratch. It'll get better in a few days." Gaara angrily slapped his leg. Neji raised a brow at the and moved his arm to question the action when Gaara planted his lips firmly onto his, his tears falling onto Neji's cheeks. "Is now really the time for sex?" He joked. Gaara laughed bitterly before he smacked the mans leg again then reconnected their lips.

"I was so scared..." he murmured as he cried softly. "I thought that i might have hit you and you'd-" Neji leaned up to kiss him again.

"I'm fine." He said sternly. "So stop crying." he pecked the red-haired's lips again. "Keep your eyes to the left and help me up." Gaara opened his eyes then, wiped the remaining tears away before he started to turn away. Neji caught his chin.

"You teenagers never do what you're told do you?" he shook his head disapprovingly. "This is one even you don't need to experience to learn from. Keep you eyes to left. Help me up. Remember my shoulder!" He hissed as Gaara pulled him up too quickly.

"Sorry sorry!" he apologized quickly. As they lowly rose in to a standing position, Gaara adamantly kept his eyes forward. Neji had killed those two men. He knew that. Neji was trying to prevent him from having nightmares about the bodies so he'd told him not to look. He smiled slightly at that. It was good to know that behind that cold exterior that Neji exhibit there was a warm core that actually care for his well-being and he was grateful for that.

"We'll keep going northwest. There should be cave we can hide out til the rain passes." Gaara hadn't heard any rain but he guessed that the ground was much too soft for it to be just how it was so he kept quiet and walked alongside Neji who'd kindly refused his help. It was just a scratch on his shoulder anyways so it wasn't like he couldn't walk. He'd been so eager to show his gratitude that he started to get carried away. He blushed slightly at that but thank the heavens it was dark and Neji couldn't see it.

They'd trekked through the forest for several hours before Neji's shoulder really started to act up. "We'll stop here for a bit," he said leaning against a tree.

"You want help to sit?" Gaara asked moving to his side but clinging to it like he'd done before.

"No. We're close now but I just don't want to be bleeding anymore." he went rummaging through his pack before Gaara snatched it from him and retrieved the neat little first aid case that he kept stuffed in the pack and Gaara couldn't help thinking how efficient the man was. He clicked open the case and retrieved the bandage and ointment and after applying it how Neji instructed him to he got to work with getting onto Neji's arms, with his instruction of course, with best hopes that it wouldn't be infected.

They walked for several more minutes Gaara constantly checking the bandage and asking how he was feeling til Neji saw the cave. He sighed with relief before he showed it to Gaara and together they gingerly made their way up the small incline and into the wide cave. It wasn't what Gaara had been expecting but then again, he'd never been in a cave before. The floor was smooth and were the ceiling and there were no stalagmites dripping water everywhere and making the atmosphere damp and depressing. It pretty much looked like it was made for people. As he ventured further inward he noticed images dancing on the wall. "Gaara." Neji called suddenly walking up behind the too curious redhead. "It's a pool." he stated to deter the teen's curiosity but groaned when he noticed that he only lit a spark to it. "You can explore it tomorrow, but right now we sleep." He inclined his head somewhere behind him and Gaara saw that there was a sleeping bag waiting.

"Only one?" Neji took his hand.

"One is good enough. We'll go back to our campsite tomorrow to clean up and head out. I bought large one so a big person or two slim person could fit if they snuggled. Neji grinned there but Gaara rolled his eyes. He nibbled on his lower lip as he stared at Neji's shoulder. 'Will one sleeping bag really work. I don't want to hurt his arm,' he worried gnawing on the lip. "Why are you tempting me Gaara?" Neji murmured pulling the teen to him by his good arm and covering his lips with his own. Gaara pulled away with a frustrated look.

"I just don't think we should sleep together tonight," he voiced his frustrations. Neji ignored him in favor of kissing him again. "Why aren't you taking this seriously!" he shouted. balling his fist at his sides wanting to strike the man but wanting to hug him as well.

"Why are _you _taking this so seriously?" Neji chuckled, highly amused with the entire situation. He watched the redhead stomp his foot and growl before he stormed off to the bed against the wall. "I've shot, been shot at and been shot multiple times before." He watch Gaara stop and freeze at his statement. "And I can assure you that this is nothing to compared to my other encounters." He walked up to the tense teen, no clue what could be on his mind, and wrapped his good arm around him once more softly kissing his neck.

He could understand why the teen needed to make sure he was alright. He'd read about things like this and since he wasn't going to sit down and cuddle with him telling him everything was going to be okay, he was going to reassure him the only way he knew how and was comfortable doing, he'd have sex with him. Plain and simple. Gaara seemed to have some sort of attachment to him. He wasn't sure how deep it ran and he didn't know how the casual sex was affecting whatever bond there was but right now he didn't care. He didn't know how many of those goons had been sent for him, he didn't know why and he didn't know by whom... but he was certain of one thing, whoever sent them was after both him and his gem. He wasn't going let them get either without one hell of a fight.

You play with fire, you get burnt.

You romp with a god, you get incinerated.

Plain and simple.

These people had no idea who they were dealing with and as the superior being it was Neji's duty to set them in their place. He was on a mission. Ascension. He needed to meet his master. He was not going to let anything deter him form his destiny. It was fate. He knew it. Gaara, the Hawk, his holiness and his master we all tied together by the red ribbon or fate and if he had to wring a few necks while wooing a young boy to get his way then so be it.

He coaxed Gaara down onto the bed before he pulled him onto his chest. "Neji," the teen groaned into his neck grinding down on him. "You're injury," he muttered. Neji ground against him as well, kissing the shell of his ear and exposed neck.

"You can ride me you know," he grinned against the heated flesh. "Just like our first time," he place butterfly kisses along the stretch of neck he could reach without tugging too much on his arm and when Gaara pulled back to start undressing he followed suit as best as he could with one hand. "There's lube in the pack," Neji grinned at him not enjoying the tense atmosphere. Gaara was over thinking things. He didn't know what was running through his mind but he didn't want it running during sex. Actually, he didn't want it running at all. He'd much prefer an obedient non-thinking Gaara as opposed to his natural curiosity and spunky behavior, which he had to admit had its perks every now and again...

"You bring lubricant into the woods?" Gaara asked incredulously brows raised.

"Only if I have worthwhile company," he grinned back. Gaara ignored him and instead shuffled back to find the bottle while Neji appreciated the view. He hummed in appreciation but Gaara scoffed at him and shook his head. Grabbing the bottle Gaara first poured it into his hand his hand before he messily smeared it on Neji thick member which was turning a light purple color "Hmm," he groaned again. "I don't know how much longer I can last before i have to rape you..." he murmured watching Gaara's hand slide up and down his member. He pulled his hand away before he crawled onto Neji's body again and laid. Neji furrowed his brow together as he waited for Gaara to line up and start but the redhead just laid there with his head in the crook of Neji's shoulder. "Gaara?" he question feeling his hard-on borderline painful. Gaara's head shot up to glare at him, his breathing harsh and his cheeks a dark red.

"Give me minute!" He hissed panting slightly. "I'm almost done." he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth then and Neji felt his nether regions stir in delight. Curiosity overtaking him he traced his hand back, down along the teens spine feeling him arch into his touch, before he reached this entrance. He probed around feeling Gaara pump three of his fingers inside. His eyes widened excitedly before he grinned.

"Turn around so I can watch!" he grinned. Gaara lifted his head and scowled at him before he removed his hand, position Neji's weeping member then slide down on it in one go. Gaara cried out at the intense feeling as Neji sucked in a surprise breath. His grin spread all over his face even as his breathing labored to match the teen's hovering above him. Gaara never ceased to surprise him.

* * *

Kyuubi sighed as he stroked his lover's messy blonde main and stared ahead at the TV. They'd been replaying the parking lot accident on every channel and as many times as they could and frankly Kyuubi was beyond annoyed. He loved being up to date but so far everything had been same. It was the same news report and nothing was closer to the truth than the press release Shikamaru had done some days after Shukaku had been released from the hospital. As Shikamaru to came to mind he wondered where the young agent was. He knew that the vice president's son's situation had been stabilized but for some reason he needed some more time off to attend to more personal matters. He couldn't think that he was taking time off just to cuddle with his lover. No there must have some other reason. And although he could e fairly positive that it was for a good reason he couldn't stop the anger that bubbled up in his chest.

Shukaku and Gaara were of the utmost importance at the moment.

One was the president and the other was a missing young man who was also the president's son. He didn't care that he was being selfish. If he was selfless for most of his life he must be allowed to be selfish for this one time. He wanted the important people in his life back together and he was going to have it. Even if he had to find Gaara himself. He didn't want to leave Shukaku's side because he feared that his absence would push him right over the edge. Kyuubi suspected that he was teetering on his sanity, and if Kyuubi was the only one who could steady him, then he would stay by his side til he could drag him away from the cliff.

He loved Shukaku dearly. And at the moment he was regretting pressuring him to tell Gaara about their secret relationship. He should have bee satisfied and not so greedy. It would have been less stressful for everyone.

He curled his body around Shukaku's back and carefully draped his arm around his waist and buried his face into the sleeping man's neck. He'd stay by his lovers side and protect him as best as he could. He could feel that something big was going to happen. He couldn't tell when but it had his muscles twitching in anticipation and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself before he fell into an uneasy sleep unconsciously gripping Shukaku tighter.

* * *

**A/N: A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER YES BUT I'VE GOTTA WORK WITH WHAT THE FLOW HAS TO GIVE.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW~~**


End file.
